The Day We Disappeared
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine... Where did they all go? This is the story of the Dragons' disappearance, told from the Dragons' Point of View. Enjoy! Updates will be at a standstill, but that'll still come once in a while.
1. Igneel's Point of View

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I had an idea for a story about the dragons while browsing through some Natsu and Lucy fan fiction. I was browsing through the names and happened to stop at Metalicana's name. I was thinking about why his name was in there, and decided to see if Grandine and Igneel were in there also, which they were.**

**So I thought, "Hey, why not make a story about the dragons? I mean, I hear the disappearance of the dragons from the Dragonslayers' view, but what if I did one based on the dragons' view?" And that's how this story started. I hope you enjoy it because I put a lot of hard work into this~!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I admit it… I am… NOT Hiro Mashima! We all wish we were though :D**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared_

_Chapter One:  
__Igneel's Point of View_

"Grandine… Grandine, hang in there!" I yelled as I heard her painful cries for the millionth time that day. It had been months-no. Today, July 7, X777, makes it a year-since we had been snatched away from our foster children and imprisoned here in this hellish place. I do not understand why the humans would even do such a thing! We have never been a hindrance to their race, and we never bother them, so why did they lock us up?

"I'm… I'm okay, Igneel," Grandine panted out. I looked to the front of my cage and saw some humans walking away from Grandine's cell laughing, probably laughing about her pain. I growled at them as they walked past.

"Oh look, the big bad dragon is sticking up for his girlfriend," one of them cackled.

Aww, that's so sweet," The other one said. They both laughed their heads off, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. I felt my anger rise and strode to the front of my cage.

"Uh-oh, here comes the dragon!" Guard #1 said. I came close enough to the bars that my snout was sticking out. "Roar of the-"

"Don't do it, Igneel!" said the gruff voice of Metalicana. I turned to face him, anger still coursing through my veins. "You'll endanger us all if you kill at least ONE of them!"

Metalicana was right. If one of them died because of us Dragons, we would all be in danger of never leaving-or worse. I took deep breaths and released all of my anger.

"You're right, but we need to get out of here. I'm worried about Natsu," I told Metalicana. He sighed and I knew he was thinking about Gajeel. The one thing that kept us going and gave us hope was talking about our foster children. Tonight it was Terra's turn. Terra was the Earth Dragon, and all I know about her foster child is that it's a girl and her name is Roxie.

I wanted us to talk about a way to escape before we told the tales. So, when the human guards fell asleep (because they always did), I cleared my throat and said, "Before we begin with Terra's tale of how she trained Roxie, I would like to discus a way to escape." There was a rumble of agreeing roars heard throughout the prison, and I waited until they died down before continuing on.

"We need to find a way to escape, and I think through our combined Dragon powers, we could make it out," I said. I pointed a claw at Astra and said, "Astra, you're the Psychic Dragon, so do you think you can read the minds of humans and figure out the map of the place?"

"I can try," she replied in her soft voice. I continued on and pointed my claw next at Lumin.

"Can you blind the humans while Grandine, Metalicana, Aquamarine, Terra, and I make the escape hole?" I inquired. "Make it seem like the light bulbs are losing their life, so they won't get suspicious."

"Of course, dude! I'm like, the hero, so the hero has to save the day!" Lumin replied in his cheerful voice. _At least he's optimistic… _I thought.

"I'm also gonna put a cloaking spell on the hole so the humans won't be able to see it. We'll be able to though," I told the Dragons, knowing some of them wouldn't be able to find it.

Moving on, I pointed to Nebula. "You're the last part. While we're escaping, cast a spell to make it too dark for the humans to see. That way, they can't follow us."

Nebula responded in a different tone than her usually tinged with sadness voice. "Yeah, I think that would work." I heard her back story. The only thing that gave her happiness was Nova, her foster child. Having a chance to see her again gave her hope, and put a new light in her world.

Satisfied with the parts in place, I told them of how we would do it. "Okay, this is what we'll do…"

* * *

**Author's Note: BOOYAH~! I borrowed a mouse, and I was able to put up TWO new stories AND a new chapter of Trapped in the Labyrinth! I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now. The only problem is that now I have to post a chapter for THREE different stories. It shouldn't be too hard… right?**


	2. Metalicana's Point of View

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter in The Day We Disappeared! Surprisingly, no one picked up on the Hetalia: Axis Powers reference I put in the last chapter! I was sure someone was going to say, "Haha, you quoted America!" or something similar to that… Oh well! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The End.**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared_

_Chapter Two:  
__Metalicana's Point of View_

This is it! Tomorrow's the day we escape from this hellhole! Finally, I can finish training Gajeel to become the greatest Dragonslayer in Earthland! But, knowing him, he's probably upset that I "left" him. I wish there was some way I can contact him…

"Okay everyone! I suggest you get some sleep before tomorrow! I want everyone fully rested and charged up to attack!" I heard Igneel say. He was right about being fully rested. I wanted to be able to show off my awesome powers and smash the pathetic little humans that put us in here!

Everyone bedded down for the night, thoughts about our foster children and the hope to see them again all over our minds. As I drifted off to sleep, I was silently praying that Gajeel was okay.

_I was standing in a large field, with a cave to my right. It was sunny, and the sky was blue, with no clouds in sight. "Where am I?" I said to no one in particular. That's when I heard it. A familiar voice._

It couldn't be… _I thought. I was wrong. There he was, at the edge of the clearing. "Gajeel," I whispered. It looked like he was arguing with a small, blue haired female. I could already tell he was in love with her, he was just hiding it. "You're growing up so fast, and I'm missing it all…" I whispered again. They were coming closer and closer towards me, both of them not realizing I'm there until they're arguing right in front of me._

"_Gajeel, you just don't understand! You can't go risking your life out there just for me!" the blue haired female said. Wow, she looked smaller than I thought. If I just flicked her with my claw I'm sure she'd fly halfway across the prairie._

"_And why can't I risk my life for you, Levy?" Gajeel countered. Yup, he's showing all of the symptoms. He's definitely in love with this girl._

"_Because…" the girl, Levy, trailed off. Gajeel smirked at the fact he was winning this argument. His smile dropped when he saw the tiny girl's body shaking from sobs. _

_I resisted the notion to flick him in the head and say, "I taught you that you're never supposed to make women cry!"_

"_Because… what if you don't make in out alive?" Levy questioned, looking up at Gajeel. His entire composure disappeared when the girl looked at him. He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers._

"_I promise I will always come back to you, Levy," Gajeel whispered, silencing the girl's cries._

"_And I promise I will come back to you, Gajeel," I said. Gajeel looked up and gasped when he saw me. Levy also looked up and her eyes widened in surprise._

"_M-Metalicana?" Gajeel cried. He began rubbing his eyes to make sure I was real. Levy just stood and stared._

"_Yes, I'm real, you little brat!" I said in mock annoyance. Gajeel just smiled and hugged my front leg. I didn't shake him off like I usually would, because I really missed him._

"_Where are you? How are you here? Do you know where Salamander and the Sky Maiden's Dragons are?" Gajeel launched question after question at me._

"_I'm in a prison but don't worry, I'll be leaving soon! I don't know how I'm here… and yes, I know where Natsu and Wendy's Dragons are; they are with me, in the same prison," I answered. Gajeel seemed satisfied with my answers and decided to introduce his companion to me._

"_Metalicana, meet Shrimp. Shrimp, meet Metalicana," Gajeel said, to which he got a slap in the back of his head._

"_Stupid! That's not my name!" Levy said. She then proceeded to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Levy McGarden. I heard a lot about you from Gajeel. He said you were an awesome teacher and he was very upset that you left him."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Levy. I _am_ an awesome teacher but I didn't leave Gajeel, I was drugged and taken away," I said, explaining what the humans from the Council did._

"_Oh, those bastards are so gonna get it!" Gajeel growled. Before I could say anything though, it felt like an invisible force was pulling me away from Gajeel._

"_Metalicana! Wait!" Gajeel said as he stretched out his arms to pull me back down._

"_Don't worry about me; just know that I am coming for you soon!" I said before by vision blacked out._

"Metalicana! Metalicana, wake up!" I heard a voice say. When I opened my eyes, I saw Igneel and Grandine standing over me.

"Good, he's awake," Grandine said. I could see the other Dragons still sleeping. It must not be morning yet.

"Are you okay? You were calling out to Gajeel and your body glowed with a faint white color. We tried waking you up, but you wouldn't respond," Igneel said.

"I… saw Gajeel," I said. Igneel and Grandine shared a look. "I talked to him and told him what happened."

"I had the same dream with Wendy; she was with a white cat and a black haired young man, who she called Romeo," Grandine said. "I could tell she was very fond of the young lad. I'm going to have to have a long talk with him when I meet him…"

Igneel chuckled then said, "I also had the same dream. Natsu was fighting with a black haired male, whose name was Gray. Then this red haired female, who they called Erza, stopped the fighting. He seemed very scared of Erza. After he stopped fighting, He dragged this blonde haired female to a board full of flyers with a blue cat in tow. Lucy, as she was addressed by him, did not agree with the flyer he held up. Natsu begged her to agree with it and she did. I could tell he was very fond of the girl, because every time a Spirit called Loki appeared and flirted with her, he would push her behind him and growl at the Spirit."

"Well, how are we able to contact them?" I asked. Igneel and Grandine both shrugged, unable to provide an answer.

"Well, it's time to go home now," Igneel said as he destroyed the bars of his cage. The other Dragons followed his lead and the alarms started to blare.

_Here goes nothing!_ I thought as I ate the bars of my cage. They were pretty good, considering they were rusty and old.

"Let the fight begin!" I heard Igneel say as he charged in on the human guards.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like the story so far? It's going to get better in later chpters; I will apologize now if it's boring! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Grandine's Point of View

**Author's Note: Oh goodie~! Another chapter in The Day We Disappeared! I am kinda having a major case of writer's block on my stories, and for some odd reason I can't think of any really good plot twists like I usually can :( This chapter will be kinda bland, because like I said, I can't think of any good plot twists, which results in bad and horribly written fighting scenes.**

**I am sorry my dear readers! I was informed that I had posted Chapter 2 twice. I have gone and fixed the mistake, so here is the REAL third chapter!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. The End.**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared-_

_Chapter Three:  
__Grandine's Point of View_

The fights all around me raged on as I healed injured Dragons, watching them get up and fight again, only to have them fall and make me rush to where they were to heal them again.

The humans were also injured, and I tried my best to ignore them. I myself could not believe that such a thing would occur from them. I loved humans so much, and it pains me to see them doing this to us.

We had to make the hole to escape, so I told Aquamarine, who was next to me, to go find Terra and Metalicana while I find Igneel. She agreed and we split up. I ran into Astra while looking for Igneel, and asked her if she could put up a magical barrier so the reinforcements for the humans couldn't get through. She created one and I continued on. Finally I spotted the hothead, creating destruction everywhere. I rolled my eyes and flew in the middle of the circle, using my Wind Magic to knock the surrounding humans down.

"Come on hotshot, we need to make that escape hole," I said to Igneel, who pouted that he didn't get to finish fighting. I rolled my eyes once again and flew over to where Terra, Metalicana, and Aquamarine were.

"Okay, let's get this over with so I can finish kicking some human ass!" Metalicana said. Igneel sidled over to where he was and tried to pick a fight with him.

"I bet you I could defeat more humans than you could!" Igneel said. Metalicana greatly disagreed with that.

"Oh, please! Your puny little candle flame can't do anything!" Metalicana teased.

"You're the one to talk! Metal doesn't do anything! And besides, you need _fire _to make metal! So that's proves that I am superior to you!" Igneel said proudly. Metalicana stiffened at the insult.

"You wanna bet, flame head?" Metalicana growled. Igneel just smirked. Unfortunately, they both got hit in the face with a giant boulder.

"If you two are done testing your 'masculinity', then can we get on to the real problem here?" Terra snarled. Both of them gulped and nodded their heads quickly. Terra was not a Dragon that you wanted to be on the bad side of; they had learned that the hard way.

Aquamarine walked up to my side and said, "Men…"

"Tell me about it…" I responded, and we shared a smile. That was the first time I smiled since being here.

"Okay, every stand in the positions!" Igneel said. They all lined up, with water first and metal last.

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Metal." Igneel started. I could feel my power increasing inside of me. It felt like a bubble of laughter was rising through my chest.

"We call upon the Five Elements! Strengthen us as we roar!" Igneel cried. My power had reached its peak, and I knew this was going to be a big bang.

"Roar of the Five Elements!" Igneel bellowed. Aquamarine released hers first, then Terra, Igneel, me, then Metalicana. With the last element needed thrown in, the wall collapsed, leaving no trace of it ever being there. I ran to the large gaping hole and spread my wings. Flying into the air, I saw the very last of the Dragons fly out, and the humans were also chasing them.

"Now, Nebula!" I heard Igneel bellow. Looking back, I saw a cloud of darkness cover the facility. I knew the humans were inside probably wandering around looking for light. I giggled to myself, thinking about how funny it would look.

_I'm almost home, Wendy!_

~At Fairy Tail~

"Hey, Mira, what do you think they're talking about?" Lucy said as she watched her favorite Dragonslayer sitting in a corner with the guild's other two Dragonslayers.

"I don't know Lucy; they've been like that for hours," Mira responded, also watching out of curiosity.

"We should go confront them," Erza said while ordering a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"I wonder if they're planning on pulling a prank…" Levy said, pondering the many ideas they could be thinking.

"I don't think they would do that around Wendy, Levy…" Lucy said. She was still wondering about what they were doing.

"Place your bets here! Place your bets on what you think our resident Dragonslayers are doing!" Cana yelled loudly, which started another guild-wide betting game.

"100 jewels on building a super-weapon!"

"200 jewels on teaching Wendy about mating!"

"500 jewels on nothing!"

While the entire guild was throwing in random bets, Lucy sat at the bar, her brain still in deep thinking mode. "Let's see… What do they all have in common?" she mumbled to herself.

It finally hit her and she decided to make a bet also. "70,000 jewels on they're just talking about their Dragon foster parents!" Everyone gasped and looked at Lucy.

"Isn't that the amount of your rent, Lucy?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded her head, a sly smile covering her features.

~With the Dragonslayers~

"So you saw him too, Salamander?" Gajeel asked the resident Fire Dragonslayer. Natsu nodded his head, still unable to believe that he actually _saw_ him.

"I saw Grandine while I was walking with Romeo to the park," Wendy said, recalling how she had just… appeared.

"I saw Igneel when I was at Lucy's house. He was outside by the riverbank," Natsu said, reminiscing how he got to show Lucy off to Igneel. He had that all-knowing smile that Mira and Erza always had when he was with Lucy.

"So what do you think that means?" Wendy asked. Gajeel and Natsu both shrugged their shoulders. "I remember Grandine saying she was on her way home…"

"Igneel said that too!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up.

"So did Metalicana!" Gajeel also cried. "He also told me that Grandine and Igneel were with him and that he'll be coming back soon."

Before anyone could say anything else, the guild doors were thrown open, and five figures stepped into the guild hall.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, this is getting interesting! Who are those five figures? What is gonna happen now that the Dragons escaped? Why am I asking these questions like I'm on an old-time TV Show? You'll find out on -I mean in- the next chapter of The Day We Disappeared!**

**P.S. I'll be switching from the Dragons to Fairy Tail from now on. I'll start off with the next Dragon's Point of View then I'll switch over to Fairy Tail at the cliffhanger of the next Dragon's Point of View.**

**So, you're gonna review…right?**


	4. Astra's Point of View

**Author's Note: Hey peoples! I'm sorry to those who read chapter three and realized it was chapter two; I made a mistake and uploaded it as chapter three. You can go back and read it now, because I put up the real chapter three.**

**Enjoy this story, because some things are going to happen~!**

**P.S. The Dragons escaped before the Grand Magic Games started; I gave you a heads up on the time setting so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Fairy Tail…**

* * *

~At the Council's Headquarters, ERA~

"Sir, the Dragons have escaped, and are fanning out over the country," a worker informed the Chairman of the Council. He nearly spit out his coffee at receiving this news. He thought he locked up those menacing, dirty, disgusting, _evil _beasts for good!

"Send out the rune knights to capture them again!" he bellowed at the workers. They jumped at his yell and sprang into action. "And make sure you lock them up where they can never escape again!"

The chairman was having a really bad day right now; first, he gets news that Jellal Fernandez has escaped prison; then he finds out that _Fairy Tail_ survived the attack from Acnologia; now he has to deal with some goddamn Dragons running a rampage on the country! He knew he should have brought that aspirin with him to work…

_The Day We Disappeared –_

_Chapter Four:  
__Astra's Point of View_

I stayed telepathically linked with Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, Aquamarine, Lumin, Nebula, and Terra as we scoured city after city looking for Fairy Tail. I had told Divina to go meet Natsu Dragneel at Fairy Tail. I heard she was also traveling with Aster, Nova, Marina, and Roxie, so I told her to tell them their Dragons also want them to meet up with Natsu.

Using the telepathic link I made, Igneel said, "Do you see those humans with the magic sticks in the distance?"

Looking, I did see them; they looked like they were coming towards the city.

"Great; now we have to deal with the Rune Knights while looking for Fairy Tail. Igneel, are you sure you can't remember where it is?" I said, directing the question to Igneel's mind.

"It's been, like, ten years since I saw it!" Igneel said. "I can't even remember the city it's in!"

"You're some great help…" I heard Nebula muttered. I giggled at that and I could imagine Igneel's face at her remark.

"Whatever, Nebula!" Igneel said.

"He's saying that because his pride is hurt!" Grandine said. I started to laugh because Grandine was right; in all of the years I've known Igneel, he always said, "Whatever!" when his pride was hurt.

"I am not!" Igneel said, but he couldn't stop us from laughing; the damage was already done.

"You guys should come see this!" Lumin said, oblivious to what we were talking about. "These 'Rune Knights' are tearing up the city I'm in!"

"They're doing the same to my city!" Nebula said. I looked down, and sure enough, the Rune Knights were tearing apart the city. They must not have spotted me, because they continued to destroy the city I was in.

"Hey, Igneel…" Terra said. "What did you say the Fairy Tail Guild mark look like?"

"Well, it looks like a Fairy with wings and a tail," he said, describing it in the worst way possible.

"I think I found the guild…" Terra said. That was the last thing I heard, because the connection was cut from her.

"Terra!" I yelled as I tried to connect with her again. It didn't work, and next thing I knew, I was seen by the Rune Knights. I flew away as fast as I could, dodging the attacks towards me.

_She said she'd take the town of Magnolia. _I sent this thought to all of the Dragons still connected to me. _Head to the town of Magnolia!_ I started to fly towards Magnolia, not knowing what I'd get myself into.

~At Fairy Tail~

"Who are you people?" Erza said, stepping from the crowd of mages.

"We need to speak with Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell _immediately_," said a girl with mud brown hair and forest green eyes.

"You can't talk to them until you tell us who you are," Gray said, stepping next to Erza.

"I think we should tell them!" said a guy with messy black hair and light yellow eyes.

"I think we shouldn't!" said a girl who looked exactly like the guy, except with dark brown eyes instead of light yellow eyes.

"I agree! I don't think we should!" said a girl with ocean blue hair and sea green eyes.

"Wait! I think we should; we aren't here to hurt them," said the last girl with light brown hair and cerulean eyes. "I mean, the tension in this room is giving me a headache…"

"Why don't I just drop a boulder on them," the girl with mud brown hair and forest green eyes said. This sprang the guild into action. Natsu was the first to start.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he said as a column of flames erupted from his mouth.

"Aster, I think you should handle this," the girl with dark brown eyes and black hair said. The guy, who Fairy Tail now knew as Aster, stepped in front of the rapidly approaching flames.

"He's gonna get burned to a crisp!" one of the guild members said. The other agreed with him. Natsu smiled proudly.

Their victory was short-lived, because the guy caught the flames in his hand. Everyone stared in amazement. No one has _ever_ caught Natsu's flames, or was able to _not_ get burned by it but the Dragonslayer himself!

Taking the flames, Aster balled them up and threw them back at Natsu, who jumped out of the way. Natsu looked at the guy in amazement and resentment.

"Useless," Gray said as he stepped out to fight next. "Ice Make: Lance!"

"Marina, you wanna handle this?" Aster said as he stepped back and the girl with ocean blue hair, now known as Marina, stepped out.

"Hey Marina!" the girl with light brown hair yelled. "Aster ate your favorite chips!"

"WHAT! Aster Meteor, do you know how long I've been saving those chips! You Glutton! Every time I get a snack you always eat it!" Marina yelled as she turned on Aster. Everyone saw the high rising wave of hot water surrounding the girl. It built up until she turned on Gray and said, "I don't have time to deal with you! Leave me alone!" The wave of water was released, melting Gray's Ice Lances and catching everything in it. By the time the water was drained, thanks to Juvia, the guild hall was a mess.

Next was Juvia. She was upset that Marina tried to hurt Gray and she viewed all of the girls standing in the doorway as Love Rivals.

"Roxie, I think you're up," Marina said as she stood back in the line. The girl with the mud brown hair stepped up. Everyone now knew her name was Roxie.

"You tried to hurt Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. "Now Juvia will hurt you!" She turned her body into water and charged at Roxie.

"Water, huh?" Roxie said. "Okay then, take this! Rock Dome!" The rocks from the ground rose up and created a protective shield around the five. When Juvia hit the Rock Dome, she was sucked up like the ground would suck up rain. The rock dome came down and Juvia fell out. Gray ran to her side.

Erza decided it was time to end this. She re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and said, "You guys have made enemies of Fairy Tail. Now, prepare to face our wrath!"

"Divina, this is all you," Roxie said as she quickly jumped back in line. The girl, whose name is now known as Divina, stepped forward. Erza charged using Blumenblatt, launching her ten swords at Divina. She held out her hand and the ten swords stopped in mid-air. Twirling her finger, she turned them towards the ground; when she pushed her hand down, all ten swords fell onto the ground.

"Come on, Juvia! Let's do a Unison Raid!" Gray said as he helped the water mage stand. Juvia nodded her head and put her hands in his.

"Are they going to do a Unison Raid?" Marina asked.

"It looks like they are," Roxie said. Aster turned to the last girl, who was looking back at him. Both shared a silent conversation.

Aster held out his hand and said, "Please Nova?" the girl, Nova, took his hand.

"No," Nova retorted back. Her twin brother just laughed. "Okay fine!" Nova said.

"Yes!" Aster cheered. He closed his eyes, and so did Nova.

"Now, Juvia!" Gray said, waiting for the right time to strike. "Unison Raid!" A blast of water, followed by ice, was launched at the two mages.

"Combination Attack! Darkness of Light!" The twins yelled at the same time. Quickly, the room lost its lighting. Without the light, the Unison Raid ran haywire, crashing into tables and walls. Then a blinding ball of Light Magic lit up the room. The intensity and heat from the light turned the water and ice from the Unison Raid into steam.

After the light died down, Aster stepped up and said, "Now, if you guys are done threatening us, we would like to talk to Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy please."

"Why do you wanna talk to us?" Wendy asked.

"Because we have information on all of our Dragon parents," Nova said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now we know who those five people are! And what's going to happen when the Dragons reach Magnolia? What happened to Terra? What are Fairy Tail's Dragonslayers going to do with these new Dragonslayers? You'll find out in the next chapter of The Day We Disappeared!**

**I think that will be the ending Author's Note from now on :)**


	5. Lumin's Point of View

**Author's Note: I just had to do the next chapter! I wanted to wait a while before uploading again, but I couldn't help myself! I had to upload because the story is getting interesting and I didn't want you to wait! Plus, my computer is free for the time being since my sister, KatiatheGreat1, is gone for a while!**

**Enjoy this next chapter, because it was driving me crazy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, it would have already been clear who Lucy likes (even though we already know!).**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared – _

_Chapter Five:  
__Lumin's Point of View_

"Nebula!" I cried as watched my sister get captured by those vile creatures called humans! They were really evil because that was all I could see in them.

One by one we were captured; Igneel was the last. We were right in front of Fairy Tail, and I'm surprised they didn't hear our roars or the battle that we fought.

"You must be the leader," I heard one of the Rune Knights say to Igneel. "We'll make sure you're locked up away from the rest of them!" Then he kicked him. Igneel was already beaten up enough, and he was laying there, almost motionless.

_Astra! Link with Igneel! They're planning on locking him up away from the rest of us!_ I thought to Astra. She was still temporarily linked with us, but she was going to have to make a long term connection with Igneel.

_Okay, I'm on it!_ She thought back. I looked over to Nebula. We had one of those bonds were we could read each other's minds without a psychic link. I guess you could call it a sibling bond.

_Neb, I'm gonna get us out. I promise!_ I thought over to my sister. She scrunched her face up at the nickname I gave her.

_I hate it when you call me that!_ Nebula thought. _We can't just leave the other Dragons! We have to help Igneel!_

_I know! What about that spell we taught Aster and Nova? Will that work?_ I thought. It could work…

_It could work… We should try it_. Nebula thought as she scooted closer to me. We had to be touching for it too work.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" one Rune Knight said as he shot a lightning bolt at Nebula. She screamed out in pain and started to fade out.

_Stay with me, Nebula!_ I yelled at her through my mind. She looked over at me. We shared a silent conversation, and she put her back against mine.

"Combination Dragon Attack! Darkness of Light!" We yelled at the same time. The entire area was surrounded by darkness, making it hard for the humans to see. Using my Dragons Senses, I broke the chains that held me down and flew over to Igneel. The other Dragons followed my example and flew over to him also.

"We're gonna have to make our escape now," I said, grabbing one of Igneel's forelegs Nebula grabbed the other.

As soon as the ball of Light Magic lit up, we took off. The humans were blinded by the light, so they didn't see us escape.

"Look at the bright side; at least we know where Fairy Tail is!" I said optimistically. Everyone looked at me. "What? We do!"

Nebula sighed and said, "Look, there's a cave; how about we rest there?" I nodded and we flew down to the cave. I used my Light Magic to light it up. Aquamarine gave Igneel some water, and Astra found some food for him.

"So what do we do now?" Terra asked. Everyone looked at Igneel, and waited for an answer.

"We wait until the humans leave," he simply said, and curled up to go to sleep. The rest of us followed suit. I had a feeling this was going to be a long wait.

~At Fairy Tail~

Everyone froze at what Nova had said. Then Erza spoke.

"How do we know you guys are real Dragonslayers?" she challenged. All five mages looked at each other then looked back at her.

"Well, she asked us if we were real Dragonslayers, so let's demonstrate," Aster said with a sly smirk. Nova looked at her brother and sighed.

"I guess I'll demonstrate first…" Roxie said as she walked outside. Everyone followed her, eager to see what she'd do. They followed her into a grassy field behind the guild.

"You guys might want to stand back; this could get messy," Roxie said. She closed her eyes and focused all of her magic. Suddenly she opened her eyes and yelled, "Roar of the Earth Dragon!"

Rocks emerged from her mouth, and the plain became uneven from the power of her blast. Some flew backwards instead of forwards; others just went everywhere.

Eventually the blast died down, and Roxie was standing in the middle of a wide hole. Fairy Tail looked up and saw the uneven plain and the girl standing in the middle of it. She collapsed soon after, and Aster ran to her side.

"G-guess I kinda overdid it…" Roxie panted out.

"No duh," Aster said softly. He picked her up and placed her gently where the others were, putting his jacket over her.

"I'm next~!" said Marina cheerfully. She led them to the swimming pool.

~Five Minutes Later~

Half of the guild hall was destroyed; members were lying around everywhere. Some where hanging off of the building, while others were five miles away.

"Whose idea was it to tell her that ice mage was checking her out?" Nova groaned as she sat up. Everyone glared at Aster, who was the cause of this damage.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" Aster said innocently. Divina smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot! Didn't you realize by now that water mage is obsessed with him?" she said.

"I just wanted to get back at you for telling Marina I ate her chips _which I didn't!_" Aster yelled, standing up and turning to Divina.

"Well, what did you expect me to do with Fiore's _most powerful_ guild attacking us?" Divina yelled back. Eventually an argument started between the four, and Fairy Tail watched them yell back and forth at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Roxie yelled. She was leaning against what was left of the building, still tired from her earlier demonstration. Aster immediately went up to her.

"You shouldn't be up yet; you haven't gotten enough rest," he said trying to usher her back inside the building. Roxie scoffed at him and tried to walk over to the ruined swimming pool, but collapsed as soon as she let go of the building.

"See? What did I tell you?" Aster said, helping her stand up. Irritated, Roxie picked up a stone and took a huge bite out of it. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"I ate something and I'm feeling better now," she said, standing up on her own. Then she looked at him with a feeling Aster had never seen in her eyes. "Thanks for being concerned about me; I really appreciate it." In a flash she had returned to her normal self; it was like she had never said it. Aster sighed and returned to the rest of the group.

"So do you believe us now?" Nova said. The guild was still a little on edge, but the Master trusted them.

Then he asked a question that surprised them all. "How would you like to join Fairy Tail for the time being?" At first no one said anything; they were all too shocked.

Then all five said, "Sure!"

"Who wouldn't wanna join the most awesome guild?"

"This is the best guild in the world!"

"I love how they destroy everything!"

"The people here are so nice!"

"Why would we deny joining our very first guild?"

Mirajane stepped out with the Stamp Marker. "Where would you like your guild marks, and what color do you want them to be?"

"I want mine on my right wrist in Orange," said Aster. Mirajane placed the Marker on his wrist. After a few seconds, the guild mark appeared.

"Could I have mine on my left wrist in Purple?" Nova asked. Mirajane did the same for her.

Soon enough, all five of them had their guild marks. Roxie had hers on her left shoulder in Grass Green, Marina's on her calf in Aquamarine, and Divina's guild mark on her forearm in Yellow.

"Let's have a party to celebrate the new members!" Master Makarov yelled. Fairy Tail cheered, and the fighting began immediately.

"Aster! Fight me!" Natsu yelled over the crowd. Aster gladly accepted and a guild-wide fight was started. Unfortunately, Marina won the fight, and all the guys were put to shame.

Lucy, Mira, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Roxie, and Juvia were sitting at a table talking.

"So what type of dragon taught you?" Lucy asked the new female Dragonslayer.

"I was taught by Terra the Earth Dragon," Roxie answered. Qucikly, Roxie risked a glance at Aster, who was busily arguing about something Natsu had said. His face looked flushed, and he looked like he was trying to deny something. Mira decided to pounce on her first victims already.

"So, I see that Light Dragonslayer has the hots for you, Roxie," Mira said with a wink. Everyone groaned at the table. She was already match-making, and they hadn't even been here for a day!

Roxie blushed as hard as anyone could blush. "W-who, Aster? Y-you have g-got to be k-kidding me!" She tried to play it off but Mira was hard to fool.

"No, he definitely likes you!" Mira said with a giggle. Roxie started to shift uncomfortably.

"Hey! I'm not the only one that likes someone over here! I mean, Lucy is head over heels for Natsu; Levy is in deep love with Gajeel; Wendy has her little crush on Romeo; Erza's in love with that Jellal guy; Juvia is obsessed over Gray; and you have your own special someone. I think his name is Freed…" All the girls at the table started to blush as much as Roxie did.

"H-how do you know about that?" Lucy asked, afraid that she had been too obvious with her feelings. Roxie looked at them all.

"I notice the little things that no one else does; Lucy," Roxie said, pointing to the Celestial wizard. "You always blush when Natsu touches you in any way. When I mean any way, I mean _any way_. If he just brushes against you, your face heats up like it's on fire. Levy; You pretend to read, but I see you sneaking peeks at Gajeel when he's doing something. Wendy, I can just tell; you give him one of those I-like-you-a-lot-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know smiles. Erza; you have this picture of the guy in your coat pocket. You take it out when you think no one is looking and you get this dreamy look in your eyes when you see it. Juvia; you're open with your feelings, but I know they go way deeper than just a mere crush. Mira; you flirt with him. And you look at him while you're serving the other guild members."

All of the girls stared at her with open mouths. How could they let these things slip by? What would happen if their crushes found out?

"Don't get me wrong now; they do like you back," Roxie said, holding up her hands to reassure them. "Natsu; he always, always, _always_ checks on you every five minutes, Lucy. It doesn't matter what he's doing; he glances at you quickly to make sure you're alive and well. Gajeel; that guy stalks you, Levy. He has to be at least three feet near you to make sure you stay safe. Romeo; he's by your side for at least 17 hours of the day, isn't he, Wendy? He loves being around you. Jellal; that guy just came around here and looked at you through the window, Erza. He got the same look you did when you looked at his picture. Gray; he cares about you more now. His feelings for you have changed. Freed; I can see him staring at you from his second floor perch, Mira. I tried to get him to come and talk to you, but he put a rune on my mouth because I threatened to announce it to the guild."

The girls stared at her again. How could she have found out all this information and it hasn't been a day yet?

"You know, you could be my partner!" Mira said gleefully. Everyone looked at her with despair in their eyes.

"Aren't I a victim of your match-making game?" Roxie asked.

"You can be a victim and a helper!" Mira suggested. It was either take it or leave it, and Roxie decided to take it.

Nova walked up, ready to tell Roxie that Aster wouldn't quiet down and she was hoping if Roxie could shut him up.

"Oh, that reminds me! Roxie, Marina, and I don't have anywhere to stay tonight! I heard they had a dorm room for girls; do you think we could stay there?" Nova asked.

"You guys could stay at my place!" Lucy said. Both girls looked at her with wide eyes. "I have some guest bedrooms in my house, so I wouldn't mind lending them to you!"

"Oh, thank you so much, Lucy!" Nova said happily. Lucy just smiled.

"You know, I like this guild already!" Roxie said as she jumped onto the table and pumped her fist into the air. All the girls giggled at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! Two chapters done so quickly! This is the most I've done for any one chapter of the story. I am feeling proud of myself for this accomplishment!**

**Keep that review box filled with words and click 'post this review' please!**


	6. Nebula's Point of View

**Author's Note: Hello people reading this fan fic! I am back with another chapter of The Day We Disappeared, now known as TDWD, because I am too lazy to write out the title XD**

**Anyway, I am going to create a poll on my profile page. The poll question is: Do you think Aster and the gang should star in a Fairy Tail fan fiction with Fairy Tail? I would really like to hear what you think.**

**Also, I put the profiles for Aster, Nova, Marina, Roxie, and Divina on my profile so check it out if you wanna know what they're like!**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No owner of Fairy Tail would be on a fan fiction website.**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared - _

_Chapter Six:  
__Nebula's Point of View_

We were so close. So very, _very_, close. I could not believe that we were in the outlying forests of Magnolia, so _close_ to Nova and all of our foster children, and we couldn't do a _goddamn_ thing about it! I sat at the front of the cave entrance. We had been here for three weeks, not once ever venturing outside the forest limits. The Rune Knights were still out there looking for us. We were afraid that they'd capture us again and we'd never see our foster children again.

"Hey, Nebula," I heard Terra say. She climbed to the front of the cave with me. "We'll see them soon." Terra looked off towards Fairy Tail. We could see the old tavern from this height.

"I wish there was a way-" I said but I stopped as soon as I heard something rustling in the bushes below us. I tensed up and so did Terra. "Go wake the other Dragons." I whispered quietly. Terra did as she was told and went to where they were sleeping.

That's when I saw them. I saw all eight of them.

"Are you sure they're out here?" Natsu asked. I knew his name from the tales Igneel told us.

"Yeah! I can smell them from here!" said Aster cheerfully. I saw Marina, Divina, Gajeel, Wendy, Roxie, and finally, Nova. I was so overwhelmed that I almost flew out immediately.

The other Dragons were standing behind me. They all had awestruck written over their faces, probably from being able to see their foster children again.

"Let's check in that cave," Roxie said. "Their scent is the strongest in there." They began to climb the rocky cliff that led to this cave.

I turned around to Igneel and looked at him. "What do we do?" I panicked. The others looked excited and were talking about what they'd do and where they'd go once they were reunited. I couldn't join in because I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried telling Lumin but he just shrugged it off.

"Lighten up, Neb!" Lumin laughed nervously. I could tell he was feeling the same thing, but he didn't want to worry everyone if it was about nothing. "You'll get to see Nova again!"

I sighed and sat down at the cave entrance again. It really was no use in worrying, because what if it _really_ was them? Maybe I really would get to Nova again…

Finally, the eight Dragonslayers reached the cave entrance. The first ones to enter were Natsu and Aster, since they could provide the light.

"Is anyone in here?" Wendy asked. Cautiously, Grandine stepped out of the shadows, followed by Igneel, Aquamarine, Metalicana, Astra, Terra, Lumin, and me trailing at the back.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight… Looks like every Dragon is here," said Gajeel with a menacing grin. The feeling in my stomach started to grow larger and that's when I noticed something was missing… Something that all of them had.

"Igneel," I whispered for only the Dragons to hear, "Look at Natsu's arm. His Fairy Tail guild mark is missing!" Igneel looked at his right arm and his eyes widened. He knew Natsu had one, and the one standing in front of him did not.

Divina stepped up and pulled out a Lacrima, throwing it towards the back of the cave. At first, I didn't know what type it was. When I checked again, I realized it was an Exploding Lacrima.

"Everyone get away from the back! It's-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because the Lacrima exploded, destroying the back half of our safe haven. I hit the ground with a painful thud. Looking around the cave, I saw that they had separated us. Marina quickly walked from Dragon to Dragon and sprayed something in our faces. I began to get sleepy after Marina sprayed me. _Sleeping potion…_ I thought. My eyelids had begun to get heavy. I glanced at everyone else and saw that they had already fallen asleep. Looking back at the Imposter Fosters, I saw they had used Illusion Magic to make themselves look like our foster children. _So it was all a trick…_ was the last thing I thought before letting the sleep take over.

~At Fairy Tail~

It had been one month since Fairy Tail had gotten those five new Dragonslayers. The new members could recall how happy everyone sounded.

"_We have EIGHT Dragonslayers now!"_

"_Nothing can stop us from accomplishing our goal!"_

"_We'll regain our position as #1 Guild in no time!"_

There were some things they hadn't known about this new world; like the Grand Magic Games, for instance. They had just recently learned about that from the Fairy Tail members that hadn't been trapped in a frozen state.

"_Team Natsu and Wendy, I want you to go in as the participants for our team in the Grand Magic Games," Master Makarov had announced to the members. After the announcements, Roxie sat at the bar and talked with Lucy and Mira, whom she had become really close to._

"_What are the Grand Magic Games, by the way?" Roxie asked. Macao had overheard her question._

"_What? You don't know what the Grand Magic Games are?" he asked. Roxie shook her head. "How could you not know? I mean, everyone who has been here these last few years should know…"_

"_Well… We haven't been here the last seven years…" Aster mumbled quietly. He had come to Roxie's aid because she hated talking about how they were statue-like. She didn't like knowing she had lost time to find Terra._

"_What do you mean by that?" Mira asked the young duo. They looked at each other and decided it was time to tell the tale._

"_We ran into a dark guild while looking for our Foster parent Dragons. It was in the year X784…" Roxie started off._

"_We put up a pretty good fight, but we hadn't known about the reason why they were named Frozen Nightmares…" Aster finished for her. Lucy recalled that name from a past mission they had just done. They defeated all the members, and the statues on display had been released from the magic spell placed on them. She didn't know there were more that just those 15 statues…_

"_They got us one by one, starting with Aster. Eventually I was the only one left…" Marina joined in. Other guild members began to surround the bar, eager to hear the tale._

"_We couldn't move at all. They had frozen our bodies, stopping us from growing older or from time moving on for us…" Divina helped. She explained in the simplest way for them. The core members understood how they felt. They themselves had been stopped from moving on with time._

"_Eventually, seven years passed, and we were freed. It only felt like yesterday to us, but to the rest of the world, it was seven years ago," Nova finished. Everyone was quiet in the guild._

_Lucy took both of Roxie's hands into hers and said, "It's okay… My father… He just passed away a year ago, and I didn't get to patch things up with him…" Lucy lowered her head, hiding her eyes. Roxie grabbed Lucy in a hug, hoping to cheer her up._

"_Thanks Lucy… For understanding," Roxie said as she tightened the hug to reassure her friend. Everyone cheered and began to have a hug fest, only for it to turn a brawl seconds later because of "unmanly" actions. Lucy smiled as she watched them fighting. No matter what time they were in, Fairy Tail would always be Fairy Tail._

In the present, the guild doors were thrown open. Everyone looked to see who it was. There were six figures, and as they stepped into light of the guild hall, they recognized four of them.

"So the rumors were true… You guys are back…" said Lyon Bastia of Lamia Scale. Everyone walked over and began to chat with the old Baram Alliance members.

"Hey, Lyon, are those new members?" Gray asked, pointing to the two who were standing at the doorway, partly hidden from their view.

"Yes, they are. They wanted to meet the legendary core members of Fairy Tail," Lyon responded. He beckoned the two closer to the large group. They were a girl and a boy.

The girl had orange hair with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a crimson red elbow-length shirt with blue jean shorts and crimson red hi-tops. The boy had blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket on top, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"This is Christopher Swinster and Melinda Foliage," Sherry said, pointing at the boy first then the girl. "It's the love of meeting new people!"

Melinda had already disappeared and made a beeline for Aster, who was fighting off Elfman and Natsu at the same time. He stopped after she tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"It must have been love that brought us together!" Melinda said dramatically. Natsu and Elfman stopped fighting and looked at the girl with confused faces. Aster looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh… What?" Aster asked. He had no idea what she was talking about. She moved closer to him, placing her hands on his abs.

"Love has finally brought me my one and only true love!" Melinda said, placing her head on his chest. Aster's face was dusted with a light shade of pink. Meanwhile, towards the bar, a certain female Dragonslayer was looking at the two with disgust in her eyes.

"Well don't just sit there!" Mirajane scolded. Lucy nodded her head and Levy agreed, putting her book down to help Roxie, who was eyeing the girl with hatred.

"I agree! If you want Aster, then you have to go get him!" Lucy said. Roxie had already gotten up and started to skip towards the two.

"AS-TER SWEE-TIE!" she called out cutely. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around his left arm. Melinda jumped back in surprise and eyed Roxie.

"And who might you be?" Melinda asked critically.

"I'm Roxie Gravel, Aster's girlfriend," she said as cool as possible.

"What?!" Aster choked out.

"What?!" Melinda spat out. Roxie smirked and began to rest her head on Aster's shoulder.

"Well, I'm Melinda Foliage, and if you didn't know, I usually get what is mine to begin with," She said, glaring at Roxie with a glare that could kill. Roxie only doubled it and sent it back; she didn't like this girl's attitude.

"Well, if _you_ didn't know, I don't let what is _mine_ to begin with get taken away so easily by trash," Roxie said. Melinda opened her mouth at the insult.

She then smirked and said, "We'll see, Rebecca."

"You're on, Mold!" Roxie retorted back. "And it's Roxie!" Melinda stiffened again. She and Roxie had a heated staring contest, hot enough to make even Natsu back off. Eventually Melinda turned and walked away, returning to Sherry's side.

Before Aster could utter one word, Roxie said, "Don't worry, I was only pretending," _Or not. If only you knew, Aster…_ she thought before continuing on. "I saw how she was bothering you, so I lent a hand to a friend." She shot him a happy smile then returned to her spot at the bar, giggling with Mirajane, Lucy, and Levy.

"I liked how you handled that situation, Roxie!" Mira said with a wink. Roxie's cheeks were colored with a light blush while she finished her chocolate ice cream. Moments later, a boy from Lamia Scale walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"My, My. Look at what we have here…" the boy said. Roxie looked down at her ice cream and then back at the boy, confusion written all over her face.

"Uh… I think it's called 'ice cream'," Roxie said as if she were talking to a madman. The boy laughed at her and stuck out his hand.

"I meant you. I'm Christopher Swinster, but you can call me Chris. You are a beautiful young lady, do you know that?" he said as she took her hand and kissed it. Roxie looked horrified and the other girls looked as if they were going to pounce on him angrily.

Out of nowhere Aster ran up to her and said, "Hey babe!" He grabbed her by the torso and pulled her into a hug. The other three girls squealed happily and Roxie's face turned at pink as Mira's dress.

"You remembered about our date tonight, right?" Aster said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"D-date?!" They all shrieked at the same time.

"Excuse me, but might I ask who _he_ is?" Chris said, looking at Aster critically. Aster narrowed his eyes and let go of Roxie.

"I'm Aster Meteor, her boyfriend; you're…Christopher, right?" Aster said coldly. Chris just nodded his head.

"I hope you know that someday I will take my dear Roxie away from you," Chris said, returning the cold tone. Aster just scoffed.

"Well, I can't wait to see that day come!" he said as he grinned at the angry Chris, who then started to smirk.

"Just know that that day will be very soon, Aster Meteor," he said as he turned to walk back to the Lamia Scale group.

"We'll see, Christopher Swinster, we'll see," he said to his turned back. When he turned to Roxie, he said, "You did say we were only pretending. I'm serious about coming with me, though… I wanna take you around Magnolia…" Aster looked at his feet and began to shift.

"Sure, Aster. What time to you want to me to be ready?" Roxie asked. Aster's head snapped up and his eyes shone with so much happiness that they reminded Roxie of the Sun.

"I'll be at Lucy's house at 12:00 pm!" he said as he went to join in on the current fight. Roxie looked at the time. It was only 9:00 am. She nodded and turned around to face the other girls. They were all staring at her with creepy smiles on their faces.

"What?" Roxie asked as she grabbed a straw to drink her now-melted ice cream.

"You and Aster have a date, and we are going to help you get ready for it!" Mira commanded as she called over Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Marina, Divina, and Nova. She told them the plan and she left the bar with Lucy, Levy, and Roxie in tow.

"I didn't get to finish my ice cream!" Roxie wailed as her heels left marks on the floor. They male members and remaining female members looked at Mirajane's victim with pity.

"What's up with Mirajane?" Natsu asked Gray and Aster. Gray just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I asked Roxie if I could take her around Magnolia today," Aster said casually. The male members looked at him with open jaws, excluding Natsu, who had no idea what was going on.

"You asked her out." Gray stated. He got up and grabbed Natsu, Romeo, Gajeel, Jellal, and Freed. (A/N: Crappy crew compared to the girls XD) "You need to get ready." He dragged the five out of the guild with him, determined to help Dense Idiot #2 realize Roxie's feelings for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, now I have 7 OCs for Fairy Tail… And lookie~! Roxie and Aster are going on a _date_!**

**Aster & Roxie: Are not!**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: In my story, you guys are! So shut up and suck it up!**

**Anyway, What happened to the Dragons? What's going to happen on the Fairy Tail Shopping Spree for Roxie? Will Aster and Roxie as well as every other couple realize their feelings for each other?**

**You'll find out next time I update the newest chapter in TDWD~!**


	7. Terra's Point of View

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back! This chapter might be boring, because Roxie and Aster are going to experience the pure torture of having Fairy Tail's members shop for them! Also, I am not ending this on chapter 8; we have so much to do, and I'm just getting started :D**

**Enjoy this really long chapter; I made it just for you!**

**Disclaimer: There would be mini Natsus and Lucys running around already; so, since there aren't, you do the math.**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared - _

_Chapter Seven:  
__Terra's Point of View_

So, it seems we were locked up in the same place again… Only this time, they separated us seven. I sighed as I looked at the white walls for the _millionth_ time. If I knew where the other Dragons were, I would have already left this rat-infested dirt heap.

I still can't believe we fell for that trick; those imposters didn't smell anything like our real foster children, now that I think about it… We were so overjoyed to see them that I guess our emotions clouded our thoughts and rationing. I hope Astra thought of a plan, because we don't have that much time left. I overheard some guards talking about "the Dragon King's Festival" and that horrid machine "Eclipse".

I tired to connect to Astra once more; I thought it wouldn't work, since I've tried every single day since waking up in here. This time, it actually worked. It was statically, like something was disrupting it.

_Astra! Can you hear me?_ I said. I waited a few moments, and I almost missed her reply.

_Metalicana… Only… Hope… Metal-eater…_ I only caught those few words.

_What about Igneel? Is he okay?_ I asked, worried they hurt him. He had been the one to devise the plan, and I'm sure they know he has a kind of leadership with us.

_Fine… Helping… Underwater… Aquamarine…_ Again, whatever was messing with the connection left me with those few choice words.

_Where are you?_ I asked. I wanted to go help her first; if she was free, then we'd be able to connect with everyone.

_Magical cage… Disrupting… Powers… Lumin… Nebula… They… Break…Free me… _And with that, the connection was lost. I waited for the next few minutes, but she said nothing. I thought about what she had said.

_Metalicana must be in a metal cage… If he gets out then he could go get Lumin and Nebula to free Astra! But how do I contact him?_ I sat there thinking about it, wondering if I could pull it off. That's when I noticed the humans using this communication system. _Could I use that? _I thought as I formulated a plan to escape this place once and for all.

~Days Later~

I used my tail to reach for the communication device the humans left by my cage. I watched them use it from time to time, so I know which button to press.

"Metalicana! Eat the metal from your cage! You're the only one that can escape!" I yelled through the microphone. It probably sounded like roaring on the other end so I know the guards are going to sound the alarm and come rushing over here, leaving few on the other sectors. _Phase One, check!_ I thought to myself. _Now for Phase Two: Escaping!_ I knew I could escape anytime, it's just that I didn't know where the other Dragons were.

Now that I knew were Metalicana and Astra were, I could finally get out of here.

I broke the bars on my cage using just my claw. Surprisingly, no alarm went off. I headed down the corridor, checking every time to make sure no guards were around.

I passed up a corridor that had guards in it. I could hear them talking, and decided to listen in on the conversation to see if they had any helpful information.

Using my Dragon senses, I heard two guards talking.

"Yeah, the security is low because of the Grand Magic Games next week," said one guard. _Grand Magic Games? What is that?_

"Isn't Fairy Tail participating this year?" asked the other. Guard #1 laughed at him.

"They're the weakest guild in Fiore!" Guard #1 said in between laughs.

"Yeah, but they got their strongest members back!" Guard #2 argued. Guard #1 stopped laughing.

"You mean Salamander, Titania, the Demon Mirajane, and all of their strongest members are back?" he exclaimed.

"If the rumors prove true; I heard they were supposedly killed on Tenroujima seven years ago, but they mysteriously survived the attack and are back!" Guard #2 said. I stopped listening to their conversation after that, and continued on.

Finally, I made it to Metalicana's cage. I saw that he had already eaten through the bars.

"Hey there, Terra!" Metalicana said. "I've been waiting on you!"

"Oh whatever!" I replied. He moved to my side and we began to fly down the halls, looking for Lumin and Nebula.

~With Fairy Tail~

_Roxie's Point of View_

I watched in horror as the Fairy Tail females destroyed the _third_ clothing store we've been in. I decided it was best I just hid in the corner and pretended to not be with them.

"Give me that shirt!" Cana yelled at another woman. The woman declined and they began pulling at the shirt. Eventually, Cana used her Card Magic to tell the woman her boyfriend was cheating on her, and the girl ran out of the store crying, letting go of the shirt in the process.

I looked over at Erza, who had just found a cute pair of lace-up sandals _I wouldn't mind wearing those…_ Unfortunately, another girl also saw them and grabbed them as Erza grabbed the top.

"Excuse me, but I had these sandals first, so could you kindly let go?" Erza asked as she gave a slight tug on them. The young woman vaguely frowned.

"Sorry, but I grabbed them first, so it would be nice if you could let them go…" the young woman said as she gave a stronger tug.

Erza's face dropped from a smile to a frown also. "I know I grabbed them first, and I need them for my friend's first date…"

"Well, I need them for a party, so I think you should let go…" she said, holding the bottom even tighter and pulling an even stronger tug.

Erza went into full action mode. She re-quipped a sword and put it into the girl's face. "You will let go of this footwear right now, or I will cut your head off. I am on a mission to make my friend's first date as flawless as possible, and you are in the way of completing my mission." The girl happily agreed and grabbed the same type of sandals, except in a different color.

Levy was no better than the rest of them. I looked at the bookworm, who was fighting another girl her size.

"Give… Me… The… Skirt!" she said as she pulled on a faded army green skirt. The other girl was putting just as much force into getting that skirt. I sighed. _Never again am I letting them shop for me!_

I continued to watch as the two petite girls fought over the skirt. I don't understand why one of them didn't let go of the skirt and get another… I mean, there were plenty of skirts in the store! But on the other hand, I was secretly hoping Levy got the skirt for me.

"I had it first, so you LET IT GO!" the girl yelled as she continued to pull on the other side of the skirt. Levy really must have wanted to get me that skirt, because she threatened to light it on fire if she couldn't get it. Stubbornly, the girl let go and stomped to the back of the store to find another.

I silently cheered for Levy and allowed a small smile to grace my face. It disappeared as I saw Lisanna and Lucy fighting two older women for a dress and a belt.

"I had this first, and I'm getting this for my friends first date!" Lucy yelled as she gave a hard tug on the dress. The woman stumbled, but regained her footing.

"Well, I need this for my daughter's wedding, so YOU let it go!" the woman said as she pulled on it. Lucy almost lost her grip, but then a scary face of determination was set on her. She pulled the dress with all her might and flung the woman across the room. She ran into a display of shoes and they toppled over on her.

Lisanna, on the other hand, had scared the woman into giving it to her.

"If you don't give me this belt…" Lisanna said, pulling on the belt with everything she had.

"I'm getting this, so YOU let it go!" the other woman yelled as she tried to trip Lisanna.

Lisanna saw this and swung them both around, causing the woman to trip and fall onto the floor.

"You were saying…" Lisanna said as a red aura surrounded her. The woman backed up and apologized, saying she could have the belt.

And of course, there was Mirajane, causing the most damage.

"Look, lady, I had this outfit first, and I'm not going to give it up without a fight!" said the woman. Mirajane glared at her with annoyance and pure bred hatred in her eyes.

"I have been trying to get my two friends together for _one month_! I am NOT about to let some old hag ruin the one chance I have to finally make them realize their feelings!" Mirajane yelled as a scary purple aura surrounded her.

"I don't care about your friend's date! I want this OUTFIT!" the woman yelled back. Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say, because it looked like Mira had snapped from being insulted.

"Satan Soul!" she screamed. She transformed into the demon-like attire, and closely walked up to the woman's face.

"Listen, I don't care about whatever you need this outfit for. I AM going to get this outfit for my friend because I don't like it when people insult my match-making skills, got it?" Mira snarled. Apparently she scared the hell out of that woman because the lady let go and ran out of the store.

It warmed my heart to see everyone fighting to get something fore me, and I haven't even been a member for Fairy Tail for that long. It was nice to know they already accepted me as one of their Nakama…

"Why don't you get up and get something, Roxie-san?" Wendy asked me. I saw she was holding a dark green scarf in her hands, along with a meadow green headband and a gold bracelet with a tree charm. I smiled at Wendy; even she had fought to get me something.

"Okay, I guess I'll try this thing you guys call 'shopping' out," I said as I got up from my corner and walked over to the shoe section that Erza had threatened the woman in. None of the shoes were appealing to me; unfortunately, they made sure they chose stores that didn't have hi-tops or sneakers in them.

"Damn you and your rainbow-colored girly brain Mira!" I muttered under my breath. I continued to walk up and down the aisles, wishing they would just let me wear my regular outfit. Before I reached the end, I spotted a really cute pair of forest green strap-on sandals.

Just as I grabbed the sandals, I saw another hand stretch out and grab the other sandal. I looked up to see who it belonged to, and it was none other than Melinda from Lamia Scale.

"We meet again, Robin," she said with a glare. I glared back.

"And a hello to you too, Mold." I said. "By the way, it's Roxie!" I tugged on the sandals, not wanting to let them go. "I believe these are mine…"

"How's my Aster darling doing?" Melinda said, completely forgetting the fact that she was holding something.

"I need these sandals because I am going on a _date_ with him," I said proudly, knowing it would piss Melinda off. I was right about her being angry, but I hadn't expected what happened next.

"Well then, I guess you won't be getting these!" She said as she tugged on the sandal she was holding. I narrowed my eyes and pulled harder on the sandal I held.

"I'm not going to let these go, not if it means letting _you_ have them!" I said as I pulled on the sandals with all my might. I knew she couldn't match up to a Dragonslayer's strength, and true to my powers, she was flung across the room into a pile of clothes. I cheered happily and began to skip away, until something wrapped around my foot and pulled me down. I fell face first onto the floor. Looking at my ankle, I saw a few plants had grown from the floor and wrapped themselves around my ankle.

"I'm not going to let you have those sandals if it's the last thing I do!" Melinda said, emerging from the pile of clothes. The plants started to strangle my ankle.

I wasn't going to let her kill my ankle, so I fought back. I crushed the plant with a rock made from the floor. Plus, I really wanted to wear these sandals for Aster, even if he didn't love me like I loved him.

I got up and cracked my knuckles. "So you wanna fight because you can't have Aster?" I narrowed my eyes. "Aster is mine, so bring it on, bitch!"

She charged at me and I swiftly dodged and tripped her, sending her flying into a few mannequins. "Earth Dragon's Wing Slash!" Stones formed into the wings of a Dragon around my arms. I brought them down on top of her and I heard her scream out in pain.

What I didn't notice was a rapidly growing plant behind me. It grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. Melinda turned around and looked at me smugly. Waving her hand, it began to squeeze the air out of me. My vision was starting to fade, but I wasn't going to end it like this. I wanted Aster to see a different side of me; the side that can be pretty and girly.

"Boulder Claw of the Earth Dragon!" I called out and brought both of my fists down on the plant. It crumbled to pieces. Looking around, I saw Melinda was almost at the counter.

"No!" I cried out as I jumped down and tackled her to the ground. I grabbed the front of her shirt and began to punch her multiple times in the face.

"Ensnaring Vines!" she cried out in between punches. Before I could punch her again, a plant grabbed my wrist. I tired to rip it off, but another plant grabbed my other hand. Two more grabbed my ankles and soon, I was suspended in the air. I tried to pull free but the plants would hold on even tighter.

"Herbal Barrage!" Melinda called out. All at once, a dozen plants began to slash and bruise me in various places. I didn't cry out in pain; I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction of hearing me.

After a few moments, the plants stopped. I was breathing heavily and Melinda dropped to the floor, exhausted from using up her magic. The plants released their hold and I fell to the ground, landing on my ass. Melinda crawled over and tried to snatch the sandals from my grasp, but there way no way in hell I was gonna let her take them from me.

Sitting myself on my knees, I called out one more move. "Secret… Dragonslayer's Attack… Justice of the Terrestrial Demon!" The rocks around me and around the store began to heat up and merge together, creating a giant rock doll. When I lifted my arm up, the doll also lifted its arm up. I formed a fist with my left hand and smashed it onto the ground. Following my movement, the doll lifted its fist up and smashed it on top of Melinda.

"Tree Limbs' Screen!" she cried out. She didn't have enough time to make a full shield, so the flimsy one was crushed when the fist o' fury, as I like to call it, came crashing down.

When the doll collapsed, I crawled over to Melinda. Unfortunately, she was still living; the attack only knocked her out. Sighing, I stood up and wobbled over to the counter.

"I want… To buy… These… Sandals," I panted out. The cashier quickly complied, and handed me the bag along with the receipts. I started to walk over to my friends (who were happy for who the hell knows why) when I stopped in my tracks. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror I walked past, gasping in disbelief at what I saw.

I had a gash in my forehead, little cuts on my arms, and a few noticeable bruises on my legs. My shirt was ripped in various places; looking through the rips, I could see that there was a bruise going around the bottom half of my stomach and back. I wasn't sure, but I think I had a broken rib or two.

I collapsed to my knees. How the _hell_ am I going to go with Aster looking like this? I looked like I had just gotten into a fight with an angry bat and a pair of scissors!

Everyone immediately rushed to my side, with Mira and Lucy in the front.

"Roxie! What's wrong?" Mira asked, crouching down to look at me. I pointed to the reflection in the mirror.

"Look… Look at…" was all I could say before I burst into tears. Wendy immediately rushed to my side.

"Don't worry, Roxie-san! I'll heal up your wounds before your date!" she said as she began to heal the wounds.

"T-thanks, Wendy," I said, sniffling a little while relaxing under the warm feeling her magic was giving. Minutes later, all the cuts I had disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Roxie-san, I can't heal bruises; they have to heal on their own," Wendy said, lowering her head a bit. My sisterly side that I have no idea where it came from kicked in.

"It's okay Wendy!" I said while lifting her head up to look at me. I shot her a thankful smile. "It's nothing a little make-up can't hide!" Wendy smiled back and giggled at what I said.

"See! Now all we have to do is have you try on these outfits and see which one looks best!" Mira squealed as she pushed me into the dressing room. I groaned and wished someone could kill me now.

-LALALA~! ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN-

_Aster's Point of View_

"Natsu! Don't try to eat the orange shirt! It's not fire!" I yelled as he tried to devour the 'solid fire' again. I was currently having what could be called the worst time of my life, and considering the type of personality I have, I don't have that many.

"Gray! Get this idiot out of here!" I called. Gray got up from his seat and went over to Natsu. It was too late to realize I had made a big mistake.

"Oi, Flame Brain!" Gray called out. Natsu turned his head in annoyance.

"What do you want, Ice Pick? Can't you see I'm busy here!" Natsu said as he began munching on the shirt again. Gray snatched the shirt from his grasp and threw it aside.

"Idiot! You can't eat a shirt that's the _color_ of fire!" Gray said, hitting him in the back of his head. Of course Natsu being Natsu, he retaliated and hit Gray back, starting a fight between the two. Eventually, Gajeel and Romeo joined in, destroying half of the entire store.

Me being unable to resist any fights, had to join in also. I was enjoying myself before I realized we destroyed the entire store _again!_ I immediately stopped fighting, looking around at the mess we created. What was worse, I only had _thirty minutes_ to find something nice to wear before I had to go get Roxie!

"What the hell am I going to do?!" I yelled aloud. Jellal looked at me with pity in his eyes. I sat on the ground and put my head in my knees; then I felt someone tap my shoulder rapidly. Looking up, I saw Natsu and Gray freeze in their fight and look in a certain direction with fear in their eyes. Jellal and Gajeel were also looking in that direction with the same expression as Natsu and Gray.

I followed the direction they were looking in and if I had a mirror, I would probably have the same expression they had. What made my blood run cold was the fact that we were sitting in a pile of rubble that was known as Terri's Clothes Store, and the girls were coming _this way!_

"Oh shit!" I said as I got up and grabbed Natsu and Gray, who wouldn't move out of fear for Erza. "Run for your lives!" I screamed as I saw Erza headed over here, followed by the rest of the girls.

I dropped Natsu and Gray on the ground, because now it was every man on their own, since Erza was chasing us. I saw Jellal run down Mullet Street, but it blocked off by Lucy and Mira. They held him down while Erza made her way over there. I felt sorry for the dude, but I couldn't worry about him now, because I had my own escape to make.

I ran into Gajeel and Romeo as I turned onto Ludwig Avenue. We looked at each other.

"I won't tell if you don't tell!" I said quickly.

"We won't tell if you don't tell!" they replied back. We shared a nodded agreement and ran in our opposite directions. A few moments later, I heard them scream and knew that the girls had caught them.

I continued to run all the way to Lucy's house. I thought if they saw me there, then they wouldn't suspect anything. It was a good plan, until I saw Natsu and Gray already standing in front of her house. They must have been really scared of getting caught because as soon as I ran up to them, they both jumped and screamed like girls. They were crying and hugging each other saying "they didn't mean to" and "it wasn't there fault".

"Guys, calm down, it's just me!" I said. They turned around and realized I was the only there, they let go of each other and pretended nothing happened.

"Why are you guys standing out here?" I asked them. They looked at each other then looked at me.

"We thought that if Erza saw us standing out here then she would think we didn't do anything," Natsu replied. Gray nodded his head, showing that he agreed. I was actually taken aback. Natsu and Gray both had agreed on something, and it was actually kind of amusing.

"Well, I'm going to go to the guild," I said, kind of disappointed my plan had failed. Going to the guild was Plan B. "If too many of us are standing out here, then it'll look suspicious." I started to walk away. "By the way, you guys might want to change your clothes. They're burned and ripped up, and it looks like you were there." Gray and Natsu looked at their clothes, then looked at each other. Both ran in the direction their homes were in, hoping to make it there and back without the wrath of Erza. Unfortunately, they didn't make it far, because I heard them coming this way. I ducked into an alleyway as I saw Natsu and Gray run for their lives, followed by an angry group of girls. I hid behind the dumpster, hoping they wouldn't catch me.

"What are you doing behind there?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I slowly turned my head around to see it was none other than Roxie. I fell into a begging position.

"Please don't tell them where I am!" I begged. Roxie laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Why shouldn't I?" she said deviously. I gulped and knew I was in for it.

"Because… You love me?" I questioned. I saw her stiffen up quickly before relaxing back into position earlier. Her face started to turn pink.

"Are you okay?" I said while standing up and putting my hand on her forehead. Her face turned even pinker and I began to get worried.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered out. Why was she acting so weird all of a sudden? Maybe Natsu was right… Lucy's weirdness is contagious!

"Are you sure?" I said, stepping closer to her. I don't know why, but every time I get near her, her face starts to turn really pink. Now it was about as pink as Mirajane's dress. "Your face is really pink now!"

"Yes, Aster, I'm fine!" she said quickly. I continued to look at her, concerned about her well-being. That's when I noticed her clothes were torn and she had bruises all over her. I could see the top of her bra through one rip, and I felt my face get hot.

"Roxie… Why are your clothes torn? And where did you get those bruises from?" I asked in the calmest voice possible. I tried not to think some guy had attacked her.

Roxie began to shuffle uncomfortably and she wouldn't look at me. "Roxie." I said sternly. "Look at me."

Slowly, Roxie turned her head and looked at me. "I… got them in a fight…" she said slowly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What type of fight? And who were you fighting?" I asked cautiously. Roxie mumbled a response. "What was that?" I asked. She mumbled her response again. I grabbed her forearms. "Roxie. What. Did. You. Say." I saw her wince in pain and I remembered about her bruises. I let go of her forearms and stared at her.

"Melinda. I was fighting Melinda." Roxie said, turning away. I walked over to her face but she turned around again. When I walked over to where she was facing now, she turned her back to me. Every time I tired to look at her face, she always turned away.

"Dammit Roxie! Stop turning around!" I said, the frustration clear in my voice. I saw her jump when I raised my voice. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to raise my voice at you…" She turned around and my eyes went wide when I saw why she was turning around.

"H-hey… Why are you crying?" I said. As soon as I said that she collapsed to her knees, bawling her eyes out. Instinct took over and I dropped down to pull her into my lap. I comforted her until she was done crying, unaware that we had an audience from Fairy Tail.

"Are you ready to tell me why you were crying?" Roxie quickly shook her head. "Hey, if you're not up to coming around Magnolia with me, then we can always do it some other time," I said, looking her in her forest green eyes.

"No, I still want to come with you," she replied. She got up and said, "I had to suffer with trying on a million different outfits, and I'm not about to let it go to waste!"

"Tell me about it…" I said while rolling my eyes. We shared a good laugh.

"I'll be at Lucy's house getting ready, even though it's already 12:30…" Roxie said, walking to the end of the alleyway. When she turned around to say something else, her eyes went wide and her face turned red with embarrassment. I turned around to see why she looked like that, and I can bet I had the same look as she did.

Because there. At the other end of the alleyway, was everyone from Fairy Tail. I can tell you that each of them had the same scary face Mira and Lucy always have when they see me with Roxie.

"That was so sweet of you, Aster!" Mira said with a wink. I turned to look at Roxie, and she must have had the same idea I did:

Run for our lives.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aster and Roxie will get to their date in the next chapter, so don't worry! They just had to go through the woes of having the craziest guild shop for them!**

**What will Terra and Metalicana do now that they've escaped? What is in store for The Eclipse and the Dragon King's Festival? And when am I going to move on to the Grand Magic Games Arc and stop stalling? (I can answer this one now: When the next chapter of Fairy Tail comes out!)**

**Tune in next time and see for yourselves!**

**Reviews are nice, especially if it helps your favorite Author continue on with her writing because the reviews are like an energy drink…**


	8. Aquamarine's Point of View

**Author's Note: Hello my awesome and well-appreciated readers! I am so sorry for the delay on uploading these chapters! I finally hooked my computer up to the internet, and so now I'm posting all of the chapters at once since I like to type the chapter then upload! Yay!**

**I'm going to stick to the-every-four-days-I-update schedule because I have to go back to school very soon, and I feel that it's a good schedule; it gives me time to type the new stories and chapters, and you guys are hanging on suspense and cliffies!**

**Enjoy all of these chapters I so lovingly posted for you! PS, I time skipped in this chapter. Fairy Tail is going to the Grand Magic Games, so Roxie and Aster didn't get to view Magnolia; Sorry, I promised a date and they will have one!**

**Disclaimer: The new movie came out and I can't wait to see it! Do you actually think I'd be able to make something that AWESOME?!**

* * *

~At the Council's Headquarters, ERA~

"Sir, it seems the Dragons have escaped again," said one messenger. The Chairman spun around so quickly he could have gotten whiplash. The messenger jumped at his sudden action and the Chairman's face turned beet red.

"What did you say…" he growled to the now cowering worker.

"T-The um, Dragons h-h-have escaped uh, imprisonment, sir."

The Chairman rose to his feet, promptly walked over to the messenger frog, and picked him up by his collar.

"I don't care what you do, just make sure those evil, vile, _disgusting_ creatures of Hell never see the light of day again! Kill them if that's what it takes to stop them from leaving!" he yelled at the amphibian.

The Chairman dropped the frog at his feet, which immediately got up and ran off to spread the news to the Rune Knights and every other magical being that worked for the Council. He also sent job requests to the legal guilds, including Fairy Tail, which was a big mistake on his part.

Because as soon as they saw the request, eight Dragonslayers set out for the Council's Headquarters.

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared – _

_Chapter Eight:_

_Aquamarine's Point of View_

After I pulled Igneel out from the water, I joined the other Dragons at the entrance to the meanie place we were in. The stupid bullies didn't come and shove us back into our rooms, so we flew out and headed towards the place Terra told us that our children would be at: the Domus Flau in Crocus.

"What are the Grand Magic Games anyway?" I asked Grandine. She shrugged her shoulders and Terra answered for her.

"The Grand Magic Games is a test to see which guild is the strongest in all of Fiore. Eight Guilds compete against each for the title of Fiore's most powerful guild, which is Sabertooth at the moment." She said in her all-knowing voice. I nodded my head to show that I understood. As we flew by the countryside, I wondered why the humans wanted to keep us locked up so badly. I mean, we never did anything wrong… did we? While thinking about what could have gone wrong in our Humans-Dragons relationship, I noticed the sky had darkened rather quickly. Knowing Grandine was the expert on air and weather, I asked her what's wrong.

"I… don't know," she responded uneasily. "The pattern of the wind and air is unnatural, and it's making me feel uneasy… I think it's being affected by magic…"

Before we could say any more, a bright white light shot out from the clouds, sucking all of us up in it.

~With Fairy Tail Team~

Lucy sighed as she rested on the ground in Crocus. After having gone through some serious magic with Ultear, Team Natsu, excluding Erza, and Team Dragonslayers (Aster, Nova, Marina, Roxie, and Divina) were in extreme pain. All of their muscles were sore and they were currently resting to relieve them of some of the pain.

"Jeez, what type of magic spell was that?" Roxie complained as she rubbed her sore arms.

"Aren't you guys embarrassed just sitting there in the middle road?" Erza asked as she stood and looked at the group of sore mages.

"Why is she able to stand after this?" Roxie whispered to Lucy. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and Gray answered for them.

"I think it's because she already had her second one unlocked." He whispered back. Both mages nodded their heads, showing that they understood.

"Hey, aren't those mages of Fairy Tail?" whispered one man as he saw the mark on the back of Roxie's left shoulder. Of course, everyone heard this and tuned in on the conversation.

"Who? Them?" the other man whispered as he giggled at the group. He then addressed them. "HEY FAIRY TAIL! Ready to come in last place again?" he then began to laugh and a few other people joined in also.

"Idiots!" Roxie said as she caused the ground to purposely become uneven. The people stumbled as they lost their footing. The Fairy Tail group began to giggle at the stumbling people.

"Nice one, Roxie!" Aster cheered. They high-fived and were interrupted by none other than the Master.

"Now, now Roxie; that wasn't very nice." He said as he walked up to the mages with Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka. Roxie smiled guiltily as she knew he was only joking. "If they want to laugh, let them. We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Now, the rules of the Grand Magic Games change each year, but there are only three important rules," Levy said as she was flipping through the rule book. "One: Guild Masters cannot participate in the Games; Two: Anyone without the guild mark cannot participate for the guild; and Three: Each event will remain a secret up until they begin, to at which the rules of each event will be explained."

"That seems simple enough," Marina cheered. "I know you guys can do it!"

"But there is a warning," Levy said. "Each participant must be in their designated lodgings by 12:00 am."

"Well, we've got more than enough time until then, so let's hit the town!" Natsu said as he broke away from the group with Lucy and Happy.

"Wait! You do know where our lodging's at?" Erza called out after the two.

"Sure! It's Honeybone, right?" Lucy called back. Erza answered yes and they were on their way. All the girls sighed and wanted a relationship with a guy like that. Roxie blushed as she thought of her and Aster having a relationship like that. Glancing over at him, she noticed he was staring at her too, and both turned away blushing.

Finally, Aster broke the ice. "You know, since we didn't get to go touring around Magnolia, would… Would you like to tour Crocus with me?" He began shuffling uncomfortably while he waited for an answer.

"S-sure…" Roxie replied nervously. Aster looked at her brightly then grabbed her hand. The both ran away happily and blended with the crowd.

Nova sighed to herself as she stayed rooted to where she was. She knew she would always have Aster as her brother, but… she wanted a guy to treat her like Natsu treated Lucy, or how Aster treated Roxie. She sighed again and began wondering through the streets, unsure of where she was going. Because of the daze she was in, she bumped into the guy in front of her.

"Sorry…" she mumbled quickly. The guy turned to her and she gasped when she saw his face.

The guy had soft, short black hair, and a blank expression. He seemed to have a calming demeanor, and it made Nova want to find out more about him. It was his eyes that captivated her the most. His eyes seem to be cold, yet caring in a certain way.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked her, and she noticed she must have been staring for a while, and she turned away while blushing. _Idiot!_ She thought.

"I… was apologizing for bumping into you…" she broke off the sentence, not knowing what to say next. The guy just stared at her for a moment, then turned and kept walking.

"Wait!" Nova called after him. He turned around and looked at her with that same cold expression and blank emotions. "What's your name?"

"Rogue." He replied and in a flash, he was gone. Nova was left where she was standing. Minutes later, she began walking again.

_Rogue, huh? I hope to see you again…_ She thought as she smiled. Unfortunately for her, they were going to become enemy guild in a matter of seconds…

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHA! Did you like the new couple I threw in? If you're a RoLu fan (which I doubt you are), sorry, but that couple is not going to happen in this story! Rogue x OC and Lyon x OC will be in this story; I'm not sure who to pair Divina up with. I was thinking Sting, but then Hibiki popped up, since he did use Archive Magic, and I'm like "Yeah, that'll be a good pair!"**

**So, you can review and tell me which one: Sting or Hibiki! Also let me know what you think!**


	9. Aquamarine's POV

**Author's Note: I'm back! I know; it's been an extra super-duper looooooooooong time since I updated! Don't worry, though, because I have been writing out the chapters as I waited for the chance to upload! Finally, here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**ChocolatNeko: Well, your wish has been granted! I uploaded!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail would've ended a long time ago, because Natsu and Lucy would've been married with kids.**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared – _

_Chapter Nine:  
__Aquamarine's Point of View_

When I slowly opened my eyes, I saw that we were in another entirely different world. I sniffed the air a few times to see if I could pick up anyone's scent; there were too may new one, preventing me from picking out any familiar ones. I then decided to do it the old fashioned way.

"Igneel!" I called out as I spread out my ocean blue wings and began to fly. "Metalicana! Grandine! Astra! Lumin; Nebula; Terra; Anyone!" I continued to search for them until the sky began to darken. I was about to give up searching when I saw a light in a cave. I immediately flew over to it, and sure enough, there was fire. I noticed there were eight people sitting around it.

"We've been waiting for you," one said. When she stepped closer to the firelight, I gasped. She looked exactly like Marina, except older; quite possibly in her mid-twenties. "Don't be afraid now; we have something we need to explain to you. We've already explained it to the other Dragons."

"You know where the others are?" I blurted out. Then I realize it was useless to talk to them; anything that came out of my mouth probably just sounded like a Dragon's roar to them.

"We've already talked to them and sent them back to Earthland," the Marina look-alike said. "We were just waiting for you to show up."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet another Earthland counterpart of my friends!" another person said. When he stepped into the light, he reminded me of Gajeel, Metalicana's foster child. "This is on awesome day!"

"Earthland counterpart?" I asked confused about what he was saying. Everyone looked at each other before looking at me. "I thought this was Earthland…"

"No, you're not in Earthland, Miss Aquamarine…" the Gajeel look-alike said. I stared at him like he was crazy. What did mean I was "not in Earthland"? "You're in a world parallel to it; it's called Edolas."

"Edolas?" I repeated, and that's when realization hit me. I remembered Grandine talking about something like that. She told us she had talked to someone who was like her, but I can't remember the name of that person…

"Yes, Edolas." The Marina look-alike said. "Unfortunately, we have no magic power in this world. When the Earthland Counterparts of our Fairy Tail somehow ended up here, they, along with our king Jellal, managed to rid the world of its supply of magic power, using Anima."

"Then how did I get here if there's no magic?" I asked skeptically.

"The humans in Earthland found away to re-open Anima from their side of the world. They sent all of the Dragons here, hoping to keep you banished here. The Marina look-alike answered. "There is a way to return to Earthland, though…" I stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Chant this spell, and the magic inside of your body should send you back." I took the spell from her and began to read it aloud. As soon as I finished, my body began to glow with a greenish hue, and I was slowly being lifted into the air.

"Wait!" I called out. The Marina look-alike turned around and faced me. "What's your name?" She stared at me for a second; then her face lit up into a big smile.

"You haven't realized it yet?" she said with a shake of her head. "It's Aquamarine." My eyes widened at what she said, and I saw her wave before I disappeared through Anime once again.

~With Fairy Tail~

"Hey Lucy! Natsu! Happy!" Aster called out as he ran up to the three. They turned around and exchanged smiles. "Heh heh, I kinda lost Roxie… Have you seen her? I can't seem to pick up her scent with all the other ones mixing in…"

"WHAT?!" Lucy screeched. "You LOST Roxie?!" Aster nodded his head nervously before hiding behind Natsu for protection. Lucy marched up to the duo and threw Natsu out of the way, exposing Aster to her wrath. Natsu just shook his head and was glad it wasn't him.

"Aster Meteor, if you don't get your ass out there and find Roxie, I'll shove your head so far up your butt hole you'll be able to see what you've eaten!" Lucy yelled. People moved away from Lucy, afraid that if they got any nearer, they'd have to face her wrath also.

"I-I'll go look for her now!" Aster stuttered as he began to run into the crowd. Moments later did he stop in his tracks and turn around. He quickly ran back to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, who were staring at him with a peculiar expression.

"Natsu, did you hear that?" he asked the Fire Dragonslayer. Natsu nodded his head, and Lucy noticed that his mouth was set into a firm line, and he had that expression when he's determined to do something.

Both males had a silent conversation before running towards a crowd of people. Lucy and Happy stumbled behind them, trying to keep them in their sights. Lucy squealed as she ran into the pink-haired Dragonslayer, who didn't move an inch after she crashed into him.

"Natsu, you can't just stop in the middle of the road and–" Lucy started. Then she noticed why Natsu and Aster stopped running. In the middle of the ring of people, were two males and two females. They seemed to be in a fight, but the girls were on the losing side. Her eyes widened as she realized who the two girls were; it was Roxie and Nova.

"Take it back! Take back what you said!" Roxie yelled as she charged at the guy with blonde hair. He merely sidestepped her attack and tripped her. Roxie tumbled into a fruit cart before ceasing motion.

"Roxie!" Lucy cried out as she began to run to her side. Natsu held his arm out ad stopped her from going. At first Lucy protested, but one look at Natsu's face and she understood why. _I hope he knows what he's doing…_ Lucy thought. Lucy noticed that Roxie had already gotten up and was charging into battle again.

With Nova's battle, she was faring pretty well, but was still losing. She seemed… unfocused, like something was distracting her from fighting. _What's wrong with her…?_ Lucy thought nervously, and decided to have a chat with Nova when the battle was over, because it looked like it was ending pretty soon.

Lucy was right, because in a matter of minutes, both girls collapsed from exhaustion of magical power. One guy that was fighting them began to kick them repeatedly, and it took all of Lucy's willpower to not go out there and stop them.

"So now do you realize the difference in powers?!" The guy with the blonde hair cackled. The dark-haired man kept eyeing Nova for some odd reason. "I hope you've learned you lesson!" The blonde picked up both Nova and Roxie by their hair, then threw them over to where Natsu and Aster was waiting.

"Nova; Roxie!" are you guys okay?" Aster cried out as he ran over to them. First he checked on his sister before checking on Roxie. "Nova! Why aren't you responding?" Nova had her arm covering half of her face, and Aster saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Nova… You're crying…" he whispered. His sister _never_ cried; not even if she witnessed a puppy dying. The only time she ever cried was when they found out their Dragons were gone, and after that he never saw a single tear pour out of her face.

Aster watched helplessly as his sister curled into a ball and began to sob uncontrollably. Her sobs weren't the only one he heard though; the other he heard almost drove him to tears.

"Lucy, please get Nova. Try to cheer her up, 'kay?" Aster asked quietly. Lucy nodded her head and ran over to Nova. Moments later, the two were walking away from the crowd, heading towards Honeybone, their hotel. As soon as Aster saw his sister leave, he immediately ran over to Roxie, and found out his suspicions were correct; Roxie was indeed crying.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured to Aster. "I couldn't prove them wrong… I failed you and Fairy Tail… I couldn't even prove our guild was stronger… I'm so sorry…" After hearing those words, something inside Aster snapped. He glanced over at Natsu, and saw he was just about as angry as he was. But Aster's anger went onto a far deeper level; these bastards had made _two_ important people in his life cry, and there was no way he wasn't going to make them pay!

Placing his jacket over Roxie's shoulder, he quickly walked up to the blonde guy, tapped him on his shoulder, and punched him as hard as he could in the face, adding in a little magic to make it even more painful.

"You bastards are going to pay for wait you did!" Natsu said as he attacked the other one. Soon they were in a battle, but it was short term, because the GMG Guards broke it up.

"No pre-Game fighting!" he yelled at the group. "Now get out of here!" the crowd soon dispersed, disappointed in not being able to see another fight. Natsu and Aster began walking away slowly, but now before glancing at the two guys they were fighting.

"Who were they?" Aster whispered to Natsu. Before Natsu could say anything, Roxie answered for him.

"That was Sabertooth's Twin Dragonslayers, but they're murderers in my book," Roxie growled. Aster and Natsu looked at her curiously, waiting for her to go on. "They… they killed their own Dragons, just to become 'true Dragonslayers'."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooo, suspense and a cliffie! Haven't done one of those in a while! I know, it's been a long time since I've uploaded, and I'm being nice and doing this when I should be studying for midterms! Be happy that I love all of my readers and couldn't bear to make them wait any longer!**

**Anyway, why was Nova crying? Where are the Dragons now? What's going to Happen in the GMG? We'll find out in the next chapter of TDWD~!**


	10. Terra's POV

**Author's Notes: Okay, my lovely readers! It's story time! I would like to thank all of you for being patient while I tried to figure this mess of plot lines and stuff! It truly means a lot to me!**

**Anyway, we'll skip to the chapter you all have been waiting for! Enjoy it because this story just might be ending earlier than I expected...**

**EDIT: MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! One of my favorite authors, Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail, is going through a MAJOR writer's block right now, and she needs inspiration! Just PM her anything you could think of that might help her out! And thank you for actually bothering to help her out!**

**Disclaimer: I would be working on the next chapter of Fairy Tail if I owned it, and this would be a part of the anime, not a part of a website for Fan Fiction!**

* * *

_The Day We Disappeared -_

_Chapter Ten:_  
_Terra's Point of View_

I began to pace back and forth while everyone else sat lazily around, waiting for Aquamarine to show up. I was worried about her; it's been hours, and she can get a little air-headed sometimes...

And just as I was thinking about Aquamarine, she appeared from that white hole in the sky, just like us. I alerted the others, and we all flew up to meet her. It was then that I noticed the crystal-like building floating above the stillwater lake.

"Uh, guys..." I said nervously. Something didn't feel right about that place... It was like something bad was going to happen, right next to that building... I couldn't quite place my finger on that foreboding feeling, so I just shrugged it off, though that feeling stayed with me.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Igneel said as he landed on the ground. The others followed suit and landed in the clearing under us. I cast one last, long glance at the building below us before landing next to the others.

"Well excuse me for being late..." Aquamarine muttered. I smiled, allowing the memory of that building to be pushed away. "I decided to look for you guys; is that so bad?"

"Don't listen to Igneel!" Astra said. "He's just upset because he had to wait. You know how impatient he is!" Aquamarine giggled at the remark and Igneel scoffed, not being able to find something to say.

"In any case, we need to find out where we are and where the Grand Magic Games Stadium is," I said. Then I felt an enormous magical presence behind me. I felt my blood run cold as I looked behind us and saw an enormous black and blue Dragon behind us.

"Guys..." I said, backing up slowly. The Dragon flew higher into the air, then began to dive. "Guys!" They all stopped talking and looked up into the air. By this time, the Dragon was heading at us in full speed. "Run!"

We all spread our wings and shot out of the valley. Only minutes after we flew off did the valley behind us explode. I looked behind us and saw the Dragon fly up and head straight towards us.

"Guys, he's catching-" Lumin said, but didn't get a chance to finish, because he was knocked out of the air by the Dragon.

"Lumin!" Nebula screeched. She went after him before any of us could stop her. The Dragon stopped chasing us for a moment and headed after Nebula and Lumin.

"Lumin! Nebula! Meet us at the Domus Flau in Crocus! And don't forget to come as you-know-what!" I yelled out. I then turned to the others. "We have to stick together now, or that Dragon'll pick us off one by one."

"Yeah, you're right; we shouldn't split-ugh!" Aquamarine said as the Dragon tackled her. She went tumbling down towards the forest, and we all ceased movement.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Igneel!" the Dragon said, and Igneel growled at him. I looked at the two in confusion. How did this Dragon know Igneel?

"We're hardly friends, Acnologia!" Igneel hissed out. "Why are you bothering us?! We made a truce; if you don't attack us, then we won't attack you!" Igneel got into a battle stance, and the rest of us followed suit. Something told me that this was going to be an intense battle, and we were going to need all of our strength.

"Yeah well, about that..." Acnologia trailed off, and before we knew it, he was in the middle of our circle. "It seems the Magic Council wanted me to get rid of some Dragons. I need to make up for not getting rid of Fairy Tail while they were on Tenroujima." I saw Igneel visibly stiffen.

"You what..." he growled. I had never seen Igneel as angry as he was in his entire life.

"And now, it's time for get rid of you and reclaim my place with the Magic Council!" As soon as he said it, there was a bright light and an explosion before I blacked out.

_- Outside of Crocus-_

When I came to, I saw that I was near the outskirts of the city. Using what was left of my magic, I cast the spell to transform my body from Dragon to human.

_Damn... I've got to find the others..._ I thought as I stumbled my way into the town. I saw people stopping and staring at me. Did I still have wings on my back?

"Miss, are you okay?" A guy with black hair asked me.

"Yes, I'm fi-" was all I managed to get out before I passed out again.

_~With Fairy Tail~_

"So... Who was that guy...?" Lucy said as she walked with Nova back to HoneyBone. The sun had already set, so they had a few hours before midnight. They decided to walk around a bit before heading back to the hotel.

"Who?" Nova said. Lucy narrowed her eyes at Nova.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Lucy said. "Who was that guy you were fighting? And don't tell me you don't know, because I know you do!"

"Oh, him? I ran into him before the fight, so it was a little distracting..." Nova said. "He seemed like a nice guy, but I guess I was wrong..."

"Hey, don't feel so down," Lucy said as she bumped her shoulder against Nova's. "I have to cheer you up because your brother asked me to, so maybe taking a nice bath will help! And then we could sit down and watch corny movies while eating junk food!" Nova giggled at Lucy's attempts to make her feel better.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" She replied while entering the hotel, only to run into a very angry Erza.

"You guys are late." She stated. Lucy and Nova immediately began apologizing, which satisfied Erza for the moment. "Now everyone's here except for Wendy..."

"What!? Wendy's still out there?" Lucy said, imagining what it could do to the little Dragonslayer.

"Lucy, nothing's going to happen to her..." Nova said while sweatdropping. "Well, I'm going to bed now; it's been a long day and I'm tired." Everyone said good night and Nova headed to the room she shared with Roxie and Divina.

No one was in the room so Nova decided to take a long, hot bath. While in the tub, Nova thought over the day's events, and about Rogue. She did believe he was a nice guy, but that he was just lost, like Gajeel and Juvia was. Sighing, she drained the tub and wrapped herself in one of the hotel's towels and exited the bathroom, only to find Rogue entering the room through the unlocked window.

Nova's first impulse was to scream, and she did. Rogue ran over to her and covered her mouth while making a shushing motion. she pushed his hand away from her mouth and glared at him angrily.

"Why should I be quiet?" She said. "I suggest you leave before my brother gets here, or you'll be in for a world of pain!"

"Look, I just came here to apologize for earlier... If Sting wasn't there, then that whole thing could've been avoided..." Rogue said while looking away. Nova was stunned. He was apologizing to her...? The silence that befell them was broken when someone began pounding on the door.

"Nova? Nova! I heard you scream! Are you okay!?" Aster yelled through the door. Luckily, Nova locked the door to prevent people from walking in while she was dressing.

"That's Aster; You have to leave before he breaks down the door!" She began pushing Rogue towards the window, but before he could jump out she grabbed his wrist. "You'll... You'll come back later, right?" Nova could feel her cheeks heating up after asking such a silly question.

Surprisingly, Rogue smirked at her and said, "Maybe, maybe not." before jumping out and disappearing into the shadows. Nova was stunned by his response and almost forgot to unlock the door.

Almost as soon as she unlocked the door did Aster push it open. Behind him was Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Divina, and Roxie. She put on her best annoyed "you-just-interrupted-my-bath" look, and moved out of the way for them.

"Nova! Are you okay? You were screaming and-" Aster started before Nova cut him off.

"Oh, that? I just thought I saw a rat," She replied, shrugging her shoulders as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to my bath." Nova started to close the door, but Aster stuck his foot out and stopped it. Then he pushed Nova out of the way and stepped into the room.

"Where is he?" He growled. Nova feigned for innocence and blinked in confusion, though she new who exactly her brother was talking about.

"Who are you talking about?" Nova asked, hoping she sounded innocent enough. Aster narrowed his eyes at her and continued sniffing the air.

"Rogue. Where is Rogue? His scent's fresh in here..." Aster said. "You can smell it too, can't you Natsu?" Natsu nodded his head, his mouth set into a snarl.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nova asked in her annoyed voice. "No one's been in here; the door was locked, remember?"

"Yeah, but the window's open," Aster said while looking under the bed.

"I just opened it; maybe Rogue just happened to walk by and his scent blew into here," Nova reasoned. Aster stopped looking and nodded, as if coming to an agreement with what she said.

"Yeah, you're right... Sorry for bothering you; your bath's probably cold now..." Aster said as he left the room. Nova nodded before closing the door and sighing.

"He sure is protective of you..." Rogue said while leaning against the window. Nova jumped, then placed her hands on her hips.

"You know you could've waited until I was dressed..." Nova said. "It's not safe here... we need to go somewhere else..."

"I... know a place..." Rogue said while looking away. _Is he... blushing...?_ Nova thought.

"Well, let me get dressed and we can go!" Nova said, but before either of them could take a step a bright light illuminated the window.

"Welcome to the Preliminary Event of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato, the pumpkin-headed mascot said.

Nova and Rogue looked at each other and knew this was bad.

* * *

**Author's Note: HELL YEAH! I finally got the chapter done! It took a lot of brain power for me to finish this! Hopefully you all haven't forgotten about me...**

**Also, I want to say a big THANK YOU to Rinny-Senpai 32 for telling me she loved my story! I really believed that not many people liked the way I set up the Grand Magic Games, but she proved me wrong!**

**So what's going on with Rogue and Nova? What happened with the Dragons? And when is the next chapter of Fairy Tail going to come out?**

**You'll find out whenever I finish making the next chapter of TDWD (Except for the last one; we'll find out next week!)!**


	11. Nebula's POV

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I'm very pleased to say that a lot of people like Nova and Rogue's little relationship *squeals* ! I'm glad that people like how their relationship is growing (and yes, they'll have lots of awkward yet romantic moments, Rinny-Senpai 32!); that's what I was hoping to achieve!**

**Now, without further ado, I bring you chapter Eleven of The Day We Disappeared!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, I couldn't come up with something as awesome as Future Rogue if I was the great and trolling-way-too-much-than-necessary Mashima (STOP TROLLING US MASHIMA TTATT!)**

* * *

The Day We Disappeared -

Chapter Eleven:  
Nebula's POV

I woke up slowly, unaware of my surroundings; then I realized where Lumin and I were.

We were in a mossy forest next to a crystal clear river. The sunlight broke through the treetops, creating a mystical look. After taking a drink from the river, I tried to remember why I was here.

_I followed Lumin out of the sky... And we landed here..._ I thought. I looked around and found Lumin laying on a mossy rock. He was also sleeping, so I went over to wake him up.

"Lumin," I said. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "Lumin." I said again, louder this time. He stirred some more but he still didn't wake up. I stated shaking him and yelled at him. This time he woke up, but he looked around confused.

"Do you remember what happened Lumin?" I asked. After taking a drink from the river also, he told me what he remembered.

"Yeah... We were headed to Crocus... And then a black Dragon attacked us..." Lumin said, growling out the last part. "After that, everything was black."

"That was because you blacked out while I was carrying you to the ground. And while I was waiting for you to wake up I decided to rest as well; who knows what could happen? We might not even be able to rest for a while..." I explained. Lumin nodded his head, and we didn't speak for a while. Before long, Lumin stood and stretched himself.

"Well, I assume we still need to meet Igneel and the others inside of Crocus, right?" I nodded my head. "We can't keep him waiting then..." Seconds later, a bright yellow light surrounded Lumin. When the light died down, my brother had the body of a male adult.

His hair was an abnormal color for hair to be; it was a bright Orange, like his scales. He had it in a messy style and his eyes were a shining Yellow. He had tan skin and was wearing a pair of khaki capris with sandals and a navy green tank top.

I followed suit, and soon I felt the light tickle of my long purple hair cascading down my back. I grabbed a hair tie that some human must have left lying around and tied it into a pony tail. Looking down, I noticed I was wearing a red and black spaghetti strapped shirt with a black skirt and red lace up sandals.

"Let's go now!" Lumin said in his ever optimistic voice. Giggling, I grabbed his arm and made our way into the Flower Blooming Capital.

-In Crocus-

When we made it into the city, we began wandering around, unsure of where to start our search. Subconsciously, I grabbed Lumin's arm and moved closer to him.

"This city is big, Lumin..." I said quietly. "We need to stick together and stay close to each other."

"So you have no Idea where he said to meet him in the city, right?" Lumin inquired. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, all he told me was-" I started, but stopped when I felt the goosebumps rise on my skin. I felt a cold presence behind me, and I slowly turned around to see what it was.

And that's when I saw him.

"L-Lumin... He's here..." I said. Lumin looked at me before following to where my gaze was stuck on before turning me around and pulling me away quickly. I looked back to see if he noticed us and started to follow us when my gaze locked on with his. Then I couldn't move anymore.

I felt Lumin tug on my wrist, but I couldn't turn my head. "Nebula? What's wrong?" He asked. When he let go of my hand, I collapsed onto the pavement. I could see a few people stop to see if I was okay, and Lumin went into panic mode.

"Nebula! Why aren't you answering me! Nebula! Nebula!" he began shaking me repeatedly, but I could do nothing but stare ahead with an emotionless face. Then I felt Lumin's strong arms pick me up.

"I'm sorry Neb..." he said as he tightened his grasp and began running. "I promise I'll find Grandine and she'll fix this..." I felt my eyelids getting heavy, but before they shut, I managed to lift my arm and tightly grasp his shirt to show him it wasn't his fault.

Dear sweet Nebula... _a deep voice said. It echoed off of the darkness. I spun around once, then twice before it spoke again. _You and I are just alike.._._

_"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I yelled out, still spinning around in the dark. The next time I spun around, I was in a meadow filled with lavender flowers and daffodils. It was nighttime, and the moon was reflected off of a dark, glassy lake. The stars looked like little diamonds glittering off of midnight blue silk. Standing next to the lake of glass with a flower in his hand was him._

Acnologia.

_He was shirtless, showing off his pale, but chiseled abs. All he wore was a pair of black jeans. He didn't even have any shoes._

_I backed up a few steps before stumbling and landing on the grass. Why was Acnologia here? And where was here anyway? Where was everyone else? I tried to remember, but it felt like something was blocking my memories._

_The moonlight was suddenly replaced with a shadow, and I looked up into the blood red eyes of Acnologia's pale face. I noticed the light of the moon illuminated the electric blue color of his black and blue hair, and I wondered if it was as soft as it looked._

_No! Don't fall for his trap! I thought to myself. So instead of looking at Acnologia, I looked down at the midnight green grass and noticed I was wearing a silk nightgown with thin straps. The rest of me was pretty much bare._

_"Do you like the dress? I think it fits you nicely," Acnologia said in a deep, sexy voice. I shivered in response, and a part of me wanted to hear him speak to me forever. Still, I ignored his question and willed myself to wake up. "Why are you ignoring me, my dear?" I felt him push the daffodil behind my ear._

_"You are just a figment of my imagination; I'm just dreaming you up like this..." I said while avoiding his eyes. "When I wake up, I'll be with Lumin, and Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Terra, Aquamarine, and Astra."_

_"Don't even bother pretending that I'm not here," he replied. "I'm a part of you now. We share a special bond that no one can break; not me, not you, and definitely not your brother." I felt his hand slip under my chin, forcing me to stare into his gorgeous eyes. He placed his other hand on the bare skin of my back, and I wanted to wrench away from his cold touch._

_"You belong to me now," he said as he brought his face closer to mine. His lips were inches away from mine, but instead of kissing me, he moved to my ear. I wondered what he was planning as I felt his hot breath tickle my ear._

_"So won't you be mine?" He whispered._

_"No!" I cried out as I pushed myself away from him. I closed my eyes and continued to push. "I will never join you! Just leave us alone and go away!" I continued flinging my arms around until I heard familiar voices telling me to stop._

"Nebula! Calm down, it's me!" the voice said. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in an infirmary-like place. Terra was in the bed next to me, and Astra was tending to her wounds. Igneel, Grandine, and Lumin were next to my bed. Grandine was sweating immensely, her beautiful white hair sticking to her forehead and face.

"Are you okay?" Igneel asked with concern. His magma colored eyes reminded me too much of Acnologia's so I averted my gaze from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I said as I got up and stretched. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower." Igneel and Lumin nodded as they pointed out the bathroom door to me. I saw a change of clothes were laid out on one of the beds, so I grabbed them before heading into the bathroom.

While in the shower, I wondered what them at dream was about, and if it really was a dream. What did Acnologia mean when he said we had an "unbreakable bond"? And what did he want with me anyway?

_It couldn't have been real... It must've been some illusion magic to confuse and scare me... He was just trying to upset me and make me forget the reason why we're here..._

In the end, I decided it was nothing more than a dream, a figment of my imagination with the help of Acnologia's magic. His words meant and were nothing to me.

_You belong to me now..._

But did they really...?

~With Fairy Tail~

Nova and Rogue stared at each other for a while, unable to believe what they were hearing. Finally, they snapped back into reality; Nova was the first to speak.

"Rogue, we have to get you out of here!" she frantically said. Rogue nodded, his face showing he was as nervous as she was. "Do you think you could make it back to Sabertooth's lodging before it starts?"

"No, it took me thirty minutes to get here..." Rogue said dejectedly. Nova scrunched her eyebrows together and began pacing back and forth, all the while still in her towel, which was slowly rising with each step.

At first Rogue tried to ignore it, but he couldn't hold it in forever. A little blood escaped his nose, and he excused himself before it splattered out of his nose like a fountain.

"Where are you going?" Nova inquired, and Rogue desperately tried to ignore how loosely her towel was hanging, just begging to fall off at any moment.

"To the bathroom... I'll be right back," he said as he quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sighing, Rogue cleaned up his... mess... (A/N: Well, that just sounds wrong...) and thought about what happened.

_That hasn't happened to me since I met Akemi..._ he thought._ Well, You can't deny the fact that she looks adorable, yet so damn sexy in her pink bunny towel..._ Rogue laughed softly to himself, but it was soon replaced with a low growl of frustration. _I'm a proud member of Sabertooth; what would I want with a Fairy? I just wanted to apologize for the way Sting acted today, and that's all! Still... whenever I'm around her, she makes me feel... She makes me feel... Complete. And Happy. _Rogue growled again. Nova was opening the box of emotions he wanted to keep locked and sealed shut. That was something he did not want!

Rogue decided he would take it one step at a time, and worry about future things later. Right now, getting out of here with the least misunderstandings was what needed to be solved, not his emotional problems. Sighing again, Rogue exited the bathroom, only to find Nova still pacing the floor, this time wearing a matching purple shirt and shorts pajama set, which of course, had bunnies on it.

Nova looked over at Rogue before continuing her pacing, and Rogue giggled. _Does she have a rabbit complex or something?_ Nova heard his giggles and glanced at him with a puzzling look.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Rogue continued to laugh. Nova began to blush, and weakly glared at Rogue. "Are you laughing at my pajamas...?" Rogue managed to nod before bursting out in laughter, and Nova's cheeks depended in their shade of red. "So what! I really like bunnies..." she then huffed angrily and plopped onto the bed, crossing her arms over her chest to hide the happy bunnies stitched into her button up shirt.

Rogue noticed this and walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "If you must know, I was laughing because you don't seem like the type to like bunnies, let alone adore them." he said with a smirk tugging at the ends of his mouth. Soon, it broke into a wide grin, and Rogue found himself trying to contain the laughter again. Nova noticed this and groaned before burying her head into her legs.

"It's so embarrassing!" she wailed, her voice muffled. Rogue' s grin disappeared and he tugged at a few strands of hair to get her attention. Nova lifted her head slightly to see what he wanted.

"I don't think it's embarrassing," he said, seriousness evident in his voice. Nova lifted her head even more, surprised at the statement.

"You don't...?" She said, skepticism lining her question. Rogue nodded his head, then smirked.

"I think it's cute."

Nova sat blinking at him for awhile, then the full force of what he said hit her. The blush started out barely noticeable, then deepened drastically until it rivaled Erza's hair color. She then averted her gaze from him, instead choosing to look at her hands, which were sitting in her lap.

"Y-you're just saying that to make me feel better..." she reasoned, but Rogue slightly turned her to look at him and see that he was not lying.

"No, I really mean it." he said, and before he knew it, he was leaning in closer and closer to Nova's face. Nova's eyes widened before closing halfway, and Rogue did the same. Now he lips were were inches away from her; just a few more centimeters, and-

"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue ceased his movements, and so did Nova. Both pairs of eyes opened fully, and registered how close to each other they were. Brown eyes stared into Red ones, and neither mover closer nor farther away.

"Rogue!"

Finally, the voice broke through the trance Nova and Rogue were in, and Rogue looked to the window before getting up, with Nova following him. Abruptly, he turned and stopped her from going any further.

"You should stay out of sight, or else things could get messy..." He advised. Before Nova could ask why, he continued talking. "Sting, my partner, would react badly if he found out I was at Fairy Tail's lodgings; I don't want you getting hurt because of me." The words were out of his mouth before his mind even registered they were there. Not wanting things to get awkward, he turned back to the window and went to go explain why he was at the "bar" instead of their lodgings. Luckily, Sabertooth hadn't stayed in this lodging in the past years, and this lodging came with a small bar under it, so he could easily lie and say he lost track of time.

While he was doing that, Nova decided to continue her nightly routine. She had just finished brushing her teeth and combing her hair when she exited the bathroom and saw that Rogue was gone. She sighed, disappointed that he left, but then reasoned that it was because he was a member of Sabertooth, and that he was also in the Grand Magic Games.

She almost missed the note Rogue had left sitting on her pillow as she sat on her bed. Curiously she she picked it up and opened it.

_Don't worry, we could always skip out on the Competition Part of the Games. Meet me at the Blooming Lily Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow after the Competition Part Starts._  
_-Rogue _

Sighing happily, she quickly hid the note someplace she thought it's be safe and went to sleep, silently cheering Fairy Tail on in her dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note: You know there was more after this, but I decided to stop right here instead; it seemed like a good place to stop. Also, I really am sorry for the long wait! Let's just say that High School Musical lied about high school (not that I actually believed it or anything)... **


	12. My Sad, Sad Life Story

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I know I haven't been on FF for a while, but something tragic happened to me two weeks ago...**

**You know how I said I got a Kindle Fore for my birthday, and that I was using it to upload? Yeah, well, someone at my school stole it out of my book bag during 7th Period.**

**And it had everything for the next chapter of my story.**

**I am no longer motivated to write for my stories, and even if I were, I can't remember the new ideas and stories I was thinking up. All of my information is gone, and I'll probably never get it back again. Now I have to start over and see if I could at least come up with something similar to what I had.**

**So yeah, I'm probably not going to update until summer; sorry guys...**

**In depression,**

**~xXlovelyAnimeLoverXx**


End file.
